Apprentice of the Sith
by ZetaReticuli71721
Summary: When Mace Windu and Yoda are mysteriously murdered, Plo Koon leads ObiWan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker on a journey to uncover the true identity of the killer. Rated M for strong language, some strong violence, and use of alcohol.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Jedi Master Mace Windu** was walking down a landing platform in the Jedi Temple with his master, Yoda. Yoda was talking to him about what to do if ever a Sith attacked the Temple. Suddenly, all the lights went out and the room plunged into total darkness. "What's happening, Master?" Windu asked. Yoda didn't reply. Instead, the only thing Windu heard was a knife plunging through a body and blood splattering to the floor. The sound of a heavy body falling to the ground was heard beside Windu. "Master?" He repeated. Yoda still did not reply. Then he heard something that made his blood run cold. Heavy breathing. Heavy, loud breathing. He heard a knife being removed from a body with a sickening plop. Then the knife dropped to the metal floor with a clatter. Windu called the Force to him and did a scan of the nearby area. But he couldn't seem to get the Force to him. Extremely worried and confused, Windu pulled out his light binoculars from his Jedi robes. He surveyed the area. There was nothing unusual. He looked down, and saw Yoda's lifeless body caked with blood. Yoda's decapitated head was lying right next to his torso which was splattered with blood. A sharp, bloody machete was lying next to his head. Windu cursed badly and looked up. And there was a deadly, rotten face. It looked like Darth Maul but with no horns, bloody holes in his face and ugly, long, grey hair. Maybe you'd picture it better as a rotting Freddy Krueger with hair. The menacing figure was only visible for a split-second because the person—or if it _was _a person—ripped the light binoculars right out of Windu's hands. They fell to the ground. Then Windu felt cold, dead hands on his throat. They tightened. He was starting not to be able to breathe. He gagged horribly. He tried to get the Force to him, but it was like it didn't even exist. Then the creature's fingers stopped tightening. Windu saw and heard a red lightsaber ignite five inches in front of his face. In his other hand, a purple lightsaber ignited. The Sith obviously stole Windu's saber. More breathing. Then, both lightsabers were swung. Windu cried in pain as the lightsaber blades hit him in the head. It was extremely painful. A chunk of his cheek went flying to the ground, followed by a bucket of blood. The lightsabers struck again. This time, Windu dodged them. The third blow, his arm came flying off. The fourth blow—he didn't know what happened. Because he blacked out instantly.


	2. Holographs

PART

I

THE RISE OF THE SITH

Chapter One: Holographs 

"**They were great leaders."** Jedi Master Obi-Wan said with a sigh. His apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, sighed too. They were at Mace Windu and Yoda's funeral. There were two stone tables with dancing flames on them. Windu was lying on one of them, and Yoda was lying on the other. A tear ran down Obi-Wan's face. "Master?" Anakin whispered. "What?" Obi-Wan snapped back. "This is a time to worship Master Windu and Master Yoda! Not a time for stupid Padawan questions!" Anakin fell silent. Obi-Wan fell to his knees in prayer. Anakin didn't. Obi-Wan could have punched him in the face. Instead, he just leered at him. Anakin quickly caught on and fell to his knees, too.

"What is wrong with you, Anakin?" Obi-Wan demanded him when the funeral was over. "It was like you didn't even care they were dead!" "Of course I care, Master." Anakin replied. "They taught me the ways of the Jedi." "They sure did!" Obi-Wan roared. "And treating them like that is no way to repay them!" "I'm deeply sorry, Master…" "Oh, please, Anakin, you're 'deeply sorry' for everything. And sometimes just saying 'I'm deeply sorry, Master' won't cut it." "Would you rather I not say, 'deeply?'" Anakin suggested innocently. "NO!" Obi-Wan screamed. "HAVE A GOOD LIFE, MY STUPID PADAWAN LEARNER!" And with that, he tore off.

Obi-Wan was sitting in his dorm reading an interesting book about the history of the Sith he found in the book section of the Jedi Archive Library. It was 11:30pm, and he was getting tired. He had just apologized to Anakin for screaming at him earlier and said to him it was just because he was mad Yoda and Windu had been killed. Anakin had accepted his apology, saying, "I accept your apology deeply, Master." Recalling that, Obi-Wan shuddered. He hated when Anakin accepts something or apologizes "deeply." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Obi-Wan called. It was Jedi Master Yarael Poof. Every time Yarael Poof came to Obi-Wan's door, he hesitated to open it for two reasons. One, Poof can get sort of crazy. Obi-Wan recalled the one night Mace Windu defeated a legendary Sith code-named The Mountain Sith (unlike most Sith, he chose not to use the title 'Darth') and there was a party. At the party, Yarael Poof got very drunk and behaved very badly. First he jumped up on the stage, lit his lightsaber, and chopped one of the band members in half. Then he jumped down, poured martinis on his head then gave Mace Windu a head-butt. Next, he tore off his Jedi robes and everyone in the room saw his extra set of arms. Then he started flirting with the Twi'Lek dancers, who punched him in the face. Then he tried to make out with Yoda. He then ran naked out into the Coruscant streets and signed up to perform at an alien strip club later that night at 1:00am. It was one of the most disturbing days in the history of the Jedi. (The next day he had a major hangover). The second reason is all Quermians sound the same, regardless of gender, so most Jedi don't know if it's really him or a Sith Lord in disguise. "Poof!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Come in!" The door slowly opened. Yarael Poof came in, smiling widely, his head bobbing. "Mael stel erel Obel I-el wael nel!" Poof yelled. Obi-Wan forgot he speaks in Quermian half the time. "Soel goel odel toel seel eel yoel uel!" "Good to see you, too, Master Poof…can you please speak Galactic Basic?" Obi-Wan replies. "Of course!" Poof yelled, cheerfully. "So, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked. "I have come to warn you, Master Obi-Wan." Poof said, suddenly very darkly. "Master Plo Koon is now the leading member of the Jedi Council, and he has issued a warning." "A warning?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously. "What do you mean?" "He was meditating earlier today." Poof replied. "He said, during his mediation, he sensed Master Yoda and Master Windu were murdered by a Sith Lord." "Impossible." Obi-Wan boomed. "The only Sith in this galaxy is Darth Tyranus!" "No." Poof corrected him. "Tyranus has a master. His name is Lord Sidious." Then Obi-Wan remembered. He had heard something about Tyranus's master, Sidious. "But that's impossible!" He protested. "Aren't they both on Geonosis? Yoda and Windu were murdered on Coruscant. The two planets are halfway across the galaxy!" "Perhaps it wasn't them…" Poof said. "Perhaps there is another Sith." "That's unthinkable." Obi-Wan debated. "The Jedi Code forbids it! A master, Jedi or Sith, cannot have more than one apprentice!" "Maybe there are two masters, and two apprentices? Hmmm?" Poof said, speaking in a bold, wise voice. Obi-Wan just suddenly realized he was an idiot. Thinking there were only two Sith in the galaxy? It was the Clone Wars, for hell's sake! "I'm an idiot." Obi-Wan said. "Sorry, Master Poof." "Maybe you are, Obi-Wan." Yarael said. "Maybe you are." "Listen—I hate to be rude, but I must ask you to leave. I'm tired; I want to go to sleep." "Goodnight, then, Master Obi-Wan." Poof said. "Goodnight, Master Poof." Poof left, and the door slides shut. Now Obi-Wan really wondered: Who did murder Windu and Yoda?

BRINGGG! BRINGGG! BRINGGG! Obi-Wan's alarm clock went off. He got out of bed and hit the alarm clock. It stopped ringing. Dim light was beginning to stream through his windows. Obi-Wan glanced at his clock. It was 5:00am. "Right on schedule." He said. Suddenly, his communicator beeped. Obi-Wan frowned and picked it up. He pressed a small button, and a ghostly figure of Plo Koon appeared on the communicator edge. "Good morning, Master Kenobi." Plo Koon said. "Congratulations on making the leading member." Obi-Wan said to him. "Please, Master Kenobi, don't mention it." Obi-Wan smiled. "I think you'll make a great leading member." "Well, I hope so." Koon replied. "Anyway, did Master Poof come to see you last night?" Obi-Wan scratched his head. He couldn't seem to remember. Then he did. "Yeah, he did." Obi-Wan said. "He said something about you issuing a warning?" "And he was right." Koon said boldly. "I have issued a warning, and though I'm the only one who believes it, I think Master Windu and Master Yoda were murdered by a Sith Lord." "But Master Koon," Obi-Wan said, "You do know there are only two known Sith in the galaxy, right?" "For goodness's sake, Master Kenobi, use your common sense!" Koon boomed. "Fifteen years ago, or I think it was fifteen years ago, the whole Jedi Council traveled to Naboo for Master Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. He was murdered by a Sith Lord, someone known as Darth Maul." "I know." Obi-Wan replied. "I remember. He was my Master, how could I forget?" "Anyway, he's a Sith Lord, Tyranus is a Sith lord, Sidious is a Sith Lord." Koon said. "For all we know, there could be millions of Sith in this galaxy, not just two!" Obi-Wan stared blankly for a second. He blinked. Master Koon was right. He wasn't using his common sense. "No, Master." Obi-Wan admitted. "You are right." "So you believe me?" Koon asked. "Yes, I have to say I do." Obi-Wan replied. "Finally." Koon sighed. "One Jedi uses his head." Obi-Wan laughed. He had a sudden image of Yarael Poof bonking his head against Mace Windu at the party. "Anyway, I need you to come and do some research with me this afternoon." Koon said. "On the Sith's history." "Will do." Obi-Wan replied. "What time?" "Around 2:00, I guess." Koon answered. "Meet me in the Jedi Archives Library. End communication." And with that, Koon's figure disappeared.

Still pondering about the massacre of Windu and Yoda, Obi-Wan stepped into the shower. He turned the heat to maximum, set the massage setting to "rough" and relaxed as he closed his eyes. "What a nightmare this whole thing is." Obi-Wan said. Obi-Wan grasped the soap and washed himself.

Obi-Wan met Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis at the sushi bar for lunch, located on the seventeenth floor of the Jedi Temple The three of them discussed the assassinations of their masters. Soon, it was almost time for Obi-Wan to meet Master Koon in the Jedi Archives Library. He glanced at his watch and said goodbye to Oppo Rancisis and Ki-Adi-Mundi. He left the sushi bar full of sea urchin and raw tuna. Walking down the 4th floor hallway, Obi-Wan stopped to look at a mirror. According to the mirror, an extremely tall un-human figure about 11 feet tall dressed in black robes was standing right behind Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan whirled around…and saw nothing. He turned back to the mirror. The figure was gone.

"I am getting so worked up about this whole thing." Obi-Wan said as he boarded an elevator. "I've never hallucinated quite like this before." Obi-Wan punched the 16th floor button. The elevator jerked into motion as Obi-Wan waited. Suddenly, a loud screeching noise was heard as part of the elevator's ceiling fell to the ground! A battle droid jumped down from the hole and aimed at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan lit his lightsaber. "Drop your weapon." The battle droid said in its robotic voice. Obi-Wan swung his saber and the droid snapped in two. "What the hell—" Obi-Wan started to say. He used Force Jump to jump out of the elevator and onto the roof. The elevator started to speed up. A Super Battle Droid suddenly jumped out of thin air and started to shoot at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan deflected the blasts and sent them flying back at the droid. The droid fell to the ground. Carefully, Obi-Wan made his way to some emergency high-tech elevator controls. Using his skills, he activated the panel. "This should do it." Obi-Wan said as he punched in a security code. Suddenly, sparks flew everywhere and the elevator stopped. "Where the hell did those droids come from?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud. He looked up and saw a metal ledge with a door connected to it. Obi-Wan Force Jumped and landed on the ledge. Lighting his lightsaber, he stuck it through the door and moved it around, cracking the door. Soon, the door cracked so much it fell apart. Obi-Wan passed through. "Next time I'm taking the stairs…" Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan soon met up with Koon at the Archives Library. "Master Koon!" Obi-Wan yelled. "What is it, Master Kenobi?" Koon asked. "I took the elevator up here and suddenly battle droids appeared out of thin air and started attacking me!" A surprised expression crossed Koon's face. "What!" Koon yelled. "You heard me." Obi-Wan said. "Then the elevator started speeding up and I had to access the emergency controls." "Even I've never heard of something like that." Koon said mysteriously. "Wait! I know what happened. This is all to do with the Sith Lord that killed Master Windu and Master Yoda!" "What? How?" Obi-Wan asked. "Somehow, this Sith has constructed an extremely powerful device that can target any location and attack that location by sending computer-generated battle droids." "Computer-generated?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "Those battle droids you fought, Obi-Wan, were not real battle droids. The Sith, using his device, sent…shall we say, 'holographic enemies…' to attack the Jedi Temple." A horrified look crossed Obi-Wan's face. "What is it?" Koon asked. "If the Sith attacked the Jedi Temple with his device, then that means the Jedi Temple is still under—" BOOM! A door was kicked down and about 500 Super Battle Droids burst into the Archives Library. They immediately started shooting without hesitation and without mercy. People screamed and ducked for cover. Blood went everywhere, oozing off the walls. Koon and Obi-Wan activated their lightsabers. Koon slashed the feet of a large table and kicked it over for cover. "Duck!" Koon yelled. Obi-Wan ducked just as a laser blast was about to nail him in the throat. "We need to get out of the Temple." Koon said. "Got any plans?" Obi-Wan asked. "Well, no, since we are 16 stories above ground…" "Wait!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Is there some kind of escape pod on this floor?" "There are five on the twentieth floor, which is the floor of the Council Room." Koon answered. "For emergency use only." "I would classify this as an emergency, Master." Obi-Wan retorted. "Yes, well…got any plans for getting to the Council Room?" Koon asked. "Just one." Obi-Wan replied. "But its not a very good one." "We have to do it." Koon replied. "There's no time for debating!" "Alright, then." Obi-Wan said. "We activate the sprinkler system somehow. This will destroy almost all of the invading droids since they are holographic. If they come in contact with any form of water, they will disappear." "Good plan!" Koon said. "There's only one problem, however…the sprinkler system controls are in the BASEMENT." Obi-Wan cursed. "Well, there's only one thing left to do." Obi-Wan said. He threw his lightsaber up to the ceiling. Part of the ceiling broke off and stones were falling from the ceiling. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Obi-Wan screamed. Koon rolled out of the way just as the stones fell on the area he was recently sitting on. "FORCE JUMP!" Obi-Wan screamed again. Obi-Wan Force Jumped up to the 17th floor using the ceiling hole. Koon followed suit. "Three more floors to go." Obi-Wan said, throwing his lightsaber again to the ceiling. Again, the crashing stones began to fall. "Look out!" Koon and Obi-Wan jumped out of the way. Then they Force Jumped. "Two more floors to go." Suddenly, a door burst open and two Droidekas rolled into the room. Slowly, they assumed their attack position and grew energy shields. Then they fired their deadly blasts at the two Jedi. "GET TO THE 19TH FLOOR!" Koon yelled to Obi-Wan. "I'LL COVER YOU!" Quickly, Obi-Wan threw his saber again as Koon deflected lasers like mad. The stones fell, and Obi-Wan jumped out of the way. He Force Jumped and Koon did the same. "Master, are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked Koon. "I'm alright." Koon replied. "Let's get out of this hellhole. Just one more floor." Together, they successfully got to the Council Room. The two Jedi almost cried when they saw what was in the Council Room. Yarael Poof, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, and all the other council members were lying on the floor, covered in blood. "WHAT!" Koon yelled. "BATTLE DROIDS KILLING ALL OF THE JEDI COUNCIL MEMBERS?" "That's right." A robotic voice said. The two Jedi whirl around and saw a single unarmed battle droid. Koon and Obi-Wan activated their sabers. "Tell us how you massacred all the Jedi, or we shall slice you like butter." Obi-Wan demanded. "I cannot tell you." The droid said. "But I can show you." Suddenly, the droid grew eight extra arms and extended all of its arms. Ten random red lightsabers came flying through the windows. The droid caught the sabers and ignited them. "You are now about to witness the wrath of the new battle droid unit." The droid said. Then, the droid attacked. Swinging its ten sabers like mad, Koon and Obi-Wan dove out of the way. First, the droid attacked Koon. "LOOK UNDER MACE WINDU'S COUNCIL CHAIR!" "WHY?" "JUST DO IT!" Obi-Wan followed Koon's command and lifted Windu's former council chair. It was as large as a closet inside. It was one of the five escape pods. Then, Koon screamed in pain as his arm was chopped off. "NOOOOOO!" Obi-Wan screamed. He grabbed Koon and threw him in the pod. Obi-Wan jumped in himself. Hastily he closed the pod door. He activated the controls and BOOM—the pod flew out of the Temple.


	3. Escape

Chapter Two: Escape 

"**Master, are you ok?** Master Koon?" Slowly, Koon opened his eyes. "Your arm was severed." Obi-Wan said. " I know that." Koon retorted. "I can't believe the separatists created a droid that's capable of wielding ten lightsabers." Obi-Wan said. "That's just insane." "Obi-Wan, we must find this Sith as soon as possible." Koon said seriously. "We must destroy the droid device he has. If we don't, the entire galaxy will be attacked by those Ultra Battle Droids." "Ultra Battle Droids?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "When I was fighting the lightsaber-wielding droid, I noticed the letters UBD on one of its arms. I'm guessing that stands for Ultra Battle Droid." Koon replied. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. A female robotic voice said, "Brace for landing." "Strap in." Koon said. The two Jedi jumped into their seats and fastened their seatbelts. There was a big BANG when the pod landed and the two Jedi would have flown out the window if the seatbelts hadn't been there. Obi-Wan unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the pod door. They climbed out and saw the pod was damaged and smoking. "Another happy landing…" Obi-Wan mumbled. Koon gasped when he looked at the Temple. It was on fire! A random man came flying out the Council Room window. A UBD peered out the window to assure the man's death. "I'll show him." Obi-Wan mumbled. He extended his arms and called out to the Force. Then he Force Pulled. The UBD came flying out the window. It landed on top of the man. "Nice Force contact, Obi-Wan." Koon said. "Thanks." Obi-Wan replied. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's intercom beeped in his pocket. "Hello this is General Kenobi." Obi-Wan said into his intercom. "MASTER!" "Anakin! Where are you!" Obi-Wan screamed. "I'M PINNED DOWN IN THE COUNCIL ROOM!" Anakin yelled. "I NEED YOUR HELP DEEPLY!" Obi-Wan flinched at the word 'deeply.' " Are you being attacked by the ten-lightsaber-wielding battle droids?" He asked. "SIX OF THEM!" "Oh….that's not good." Obi-Wan said quietly. "Holy crap that's sixty lightsabers against one." "I KNOW THAT!" Anakin yelled. "I'M GONNA BE BANTHA FODDER IF YOU DON'T HELP ME!" "I would if I could, Anakin, but I can't." "WHY NOT!" Anakin demanded. "Master Koon and I took the escape pod down to the streets of Coruscant." "Tell him to look under Yarael Poof's chair!" Koon whispered. "ANAKIN! DON'T TALK, JUST LISTEN. THERE IS AN ESCAPE POD IN THE JEDI COUNCIL ROOM IF YOU LIFT UP MASTER POOF'S CHAIR!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin didn't reply. Thirty seconds passed. "Obi-Wan…I think he's dead." Koon said. "He's not dead." Suddenly, a big BANG was heard as a cylinder burst out of the Temple. The pod landed and Anakin stepped out. Anakin's face was bloody, he was missing two fingers on his left hand, half of his hair was gone, there were slash marks on his Jedi robes, and he was limping terribly. "Wow…"Koon said slowly. "It's what happens when you're in a fight with sixty lightsabers against one." Anakin yells. "Yes, I could imagine that." Koon said quietly. "Anakin, you're lucky to be alive." Obi-Wan said. "Are you alright?" "Do I look alright?" Anakin demanded. "Well, actually…no." Obi-Wan said, backing off. "Where did those UBDs come from anyway?" Anakin asked. "Let's get some cover first, then I'll tell you." Koon answered.

The three Jedi finally found some shelter in a nearby nightclub. The nightclub was closed, but Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to slash the doors apart. Then Koon enchanted the door with the Force, so no one could chop it down or open it. "Ok." Anakin said. "Now that we're safe, what's the story?" Obi-Wan made himself a Corellian Ale at the bar while Koon sat with Anakin at one of the booths. Koon told the story of the holographic droids, the evil Sith device, and the urgency to stop whoever murdered Windu and Yoda. Sipping his Corellian Ale, Obi-Wan sat down to join them. "Do you have a ship to get us out of here?" Anakin asked. "My Jedi Starfighter is in the Temple's hanger." Obi-Wan replied. "There's no way we're going back there, though. My ship's probably blown to pieces by now, anyway…" "I have a ship." Koon said. "Yeah, but isn't it also in the Temple hanger?" Anakin asked. "Well, yes." Koon admitted. "But I have an emergency ship that isn't in the Temple hanger, or anywhere near it." "Is it fueled enough to get us to wherever we need to go?" Obi-Wan asked. "It should be able to get us to Tatooine alright." Koon answered. "But I think I have some extra fuel aboard the ship that will get us across the galaxy and back." "Ok…where is this ship?" Anakin asked. "Believe it or not, it's right here, in this club." Koon replied. "What? Where?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "Watch." Koon said, smiling. He got up from the booth. He went over to the bar and opened the fridge. "Are you going to make a drink?" Anakin demanded. "Come on, we gotta get going!" Obi-Wan immediately looked guilty and quickly emptied his Corellian Ale into a nearby exotic plant pot. Koon didn't reply. Instead, he pulled out an old, rusty bottle of vodka. He reached out his hands and called to the Force. Suddenly, the vodka bottle transformed into a laptop computer. "A transforming vodka bottle?" Anakin asked. "Watch." Koon repeated. He brought the laptop over to the booth. There was a list of all the Jedi on the Jedi Council. Even Mace Windu and Yoda were listed. Koon selected a button that said: PLO KOON next to it. A box popped up. On the screen were words that said, "PLEASE TYPE PASSCODE." Koon used Force Speed on his hands and typed a series of letters extremely fast on the laptop. All Anakin and Obi-Wan saw was a flashing blur of slender orange fingers. Then Koon hit the ENTER button. "please wait-system processing" Suddenly, the laptop popped back into a vodka bottle. Koon put the vodka bottle back into the fridge. Then, all the booths suddenly glowed green. "PLEASE CHOOSE A BOOTH." A computerized robot voice said. "Stay seated." Koon commanded. Obi-Wan noticed each booth had a number on it now. The booth they were sitting at had the number 4 on it. "Four." Koon said clearly. All the other booths turned back to their normal color but theirs. "PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE BOOTH FOUR." The voice said. "PLEASE WAIT." Suddenly, the booth dropped through the floor. Koon stayed calm while Obi-Wan and Anakin held on for life. The booth landed on a roller-coaster track. The booth started to move. Soon, the booth flew off the track and crash-landed on a platform. On this platform was the biggest and most beautiful ship Obi-Wan and Anakin had ever seen. The Jedi got out of the booth. "Welcome, Jedi Master Koon." The voice said again. "I designed this ship." Koon said proudly. "Then I had a group of worker droids put it together for me. All Jedi Council members get this unbelievable service." "It's amazing!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Wait till you see the inside." Koon replied with a smile.

Inside, it was like a mansion. "Alright, Anakin." Koon said. "I'll take you to the hospital room. My doctor droid will fix you up." Obi-Wan and Anakin followed Koon up a long stairway, through a hallway, up a spiral staircase, down a wooden ladder, and across a second hallway. Koon opened a door, and a blue protocol droid looked at Koon. "Good to see you again, Master Koon." The droid said. "Good to see you, K8-5L." Koon said. "K8, this is Anakin. I need you to fix him up. If you could mend his broken ankle, install two robotic fingers, and patch up his bruises, I would greatly appreciate it." "Of course, sir." K8 replied. "Go on, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "K8, when he is done, please notify me." Koon said. "I'll be in the cockpit. Please have an escort droid help Anakin find his way to the cockpit." "Of course, sir." K8 repeated. "Have a pleasant flight, Master Koon." Anakin stepped into the room. Koon closed the door. He led Obi-Wan to the cockpit. "This is an amazing ship, Master Koon." Obi-Wan commented. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan." Koon replied. "K8 is trained, right?" Obi-Wan asked, cautiously. "Of course, Obi-Wan." Koon said with a small smile. "I wouldn't leave Anakin alone with a dangerous droid. I've known K8 for years. If I ever get injured during a flight, K8 always heals me. He can be trusted completely." "Good." Obi-Wan replied. Koon went over to a panel and activated some controls. Almost instantly, a gold protocol droid walked into the cockpit. "Master Koon, may I be of service?" The droid asked. "Show Master Obi-Wan around the ship." Koon replied. "Show him all the corners of the ship." Obi-Wan smiled. "Exactly how long is that going to take?" Obi-Wan said, laughing. Koon laughed. "Please, Obi-Wan, my ship isn't that big. Most of it is just open space. You should see Yoda's. It's literally four times the size of mine." "Should I get going?" The droid asked. "Yes." Koon replied. "Go, Obi-Wan. You'll enjoy it." Obi-Wan followed the droid out of the room, and Koon fired up the ship.


	4. Attack

Chapter Three: Attack

**Koon had just left** the Coruscant atmosphere when the golden protocol droid returned with Obi-Wan. "How did you enjoy the tour, Obi-Wan?" Koon asked. "Wow!" Obi-Wan said excitedly. "This ship is so cool. I would live here for a couple of years if I could." Koon smiled. "Glad you like it." "Master Koon, may I be of service?" The droid asked. "No, that will be all for now." Koon said. "Yes sir." The droid said, wandering off. "So…" Obi-Wan said. "Where to?" "Wherever the Sith is." "How do you propose we find the Sith?" "If only we had one of those holographic battle droids on board." Koon said. "We could take a sample of the holographic picture and put it through my analyzing machine." "Is that the only way to track the device?" Obi-Wan asked. Koon pondered. "My arm." "What?" "My severed arm, do you still have it?" Obi-Wan grimaced. He slowly reached into his Jedi robes and pulled out a bloody alien arm. "Ugh." He said. "I better go take a shower." "Ok." Koon said. "But make it quick. I need you to run this through the analyzing machine. Until then, I'll land on an asteroid. As advanced as the Kel Dor species is, I can't fly with only one arm."

Obi-Wan made his way to one of the ship's 19 bathrooms. However, only 12 of those bathrooms had showers in them. Obi-Wan chose a glimmering bathroom. The walls were made of emerald, and everything shined. Obi-Wan peered into the shower. The walls were made of green glass and the showerhead was pure emerald. "I'm gonna enjoy this." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Obi-Wan was done in a matter of fifteen minutes. He returned to the cockpit. "Ok." Koon said. "Take my arm to analyzing machine. Scan it for slash marks." "Will do." Obi-Wan replied. Carrying Koon's severed arm, he took it to the analyzing machine. He put Koon's arm in the slot, and pressed a button. "Scan this for slash marks." Obi-Wan told the analyzing droid. "Yes, sir." The droid replied. Obi-Wan waited five minutes. Suddenly, the slot popped open and out came Koon's arm. A screen next to the slot had words on it. Obi-Wan read the screen:

Slash marks on severed arm analyze report:

The slash marks were made by a sort of artificial lightsaber that is not real. The lightsaber was completely holographic. These lightsabers were teleported from a planet named Korriban.. there is nothing else to analyze.

"Then we have our destination." Obi-Wan said. He wandered back to the cockpit. "Ah, Master Kenobi!" Koon said. "Did you find out anything?" "Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "I couldn't find where the Sith actually is, but I know where the device is." "Where is it, then?" "The rocky planet of Korriban." Obi-Wan answered. "It's where the Sith were first discovered." "Uh oh." Koon said, grimacing. "That's not good. I just checked, we don't have one drop of fuel on board." Obi-Wan cursed. "We'll have to land on Tatooine and buy some fuel there." "Master, what about your severed arm?" "I know." Koon said. "I had trouble just getting us into space. K8 needs to install a robotic arm." "Should I fly us to Tatooine then?" "Yes, you do that." Koon said, already walking out of the cockpit.

Koon opened the door to K8's office, only to find a Battle Droid holding a blaster to Anakin's head. K8 was smashed against the wall, smoking and completely destroyed. A second Battle Droid came out and threatened Koon with his blaster. "Drop your weapon." The Battle Droid said. "I said drop it." Koon ignited his lightsaber and with one hand only, he slashed the two droids. "Thank you…" Anakin said. Koon saw that K8 had managed to completely heal Anakin before getting destroyed. "What happened?" "It's those holographic droids, Master." Anakin answered. "They're here, on this ship." "What!" Koon exclaimed. "That's impossible! The Sith doesn't even know we're on a ship!" "Well, apparently he does." Anakin said. "The Sith must be using the Force to see our actions. It's like a computer keylogger of the mind." "Only a highly skilled Jedi can do that." Koon said. "Master Yoda couldn't even do that. I highly doubt this Sith can do that." "Master Koon, is this a Force power of the Dark Side?" "Most likely. This is an emergency. I will do my best to install a robotic arm by myself." "Yeah, good luck…" Anakin murmured. "SILENCE!" Koon yelled. "Anakin—inform Master Kenobi that my ship is being attacked." Anakin almost laughed at how calmly Master Koon was taking this. "Yes, Master." Anakin bowed and left.

"MASTER!" Anakin screamed as he tore into the cockpit. "What? What happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "Our ship is being attacked by the holographic battle droids!" "WHAT!" Obi-Wan screamed. "How in Yoda's name did they find us?" "We're not sure." Anakin replied quickly. "One thing's for sure we need to fix this problem as soon as possible." "Any suggestions?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically. "Uhh…" Anakin didn't have time to answer because Obi-Wan had already stormed out the door.

Obi-Wan ripped open the door to K8's medical office. Koon was lying on the ground struggling to install a badly-made robotic arm. Without anyone speaking, Anakin rushed over to Koon and helped him install the arm. "Master Koon!" Obi-Wan yelled. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" "Sit down and die?" Anakin suggested innocently. "SHUT UP!" Koon and Obi-Wan yelled simultaneously. "This is a Dark power, Obi-Wan." Koon said. "The Sith we are tracking has somehow found us. He must be a very powerful Sith. Not even Master Yoda could use the Force to see our actions." "We need to get to Tatooine quickly." Anakin said. "Obi-Wan—fly us there." "I will." Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, we're making our final approach to the Tatooine atmosphere." Anakin said. "Very good." Obi-Wan said. "Did you find any more battle droids?" "Just a few wandering around the bathrooms." Anakin said. "These battle droids aren't very intelligent, you know. I tried going to the bathroom but saw a Super Battle Droid on the toilet." Obi-Wan laughed so hard he almost crashed the ship. "Then I lit my lightsaber and said, 'I'm going to kill you.' Then the droid said, 'Eeh, no problem.' And I killed him." "That'll become a story the Jedi will tell for years to come!" Obi-Wan said with tears in his eyes. "Woah! Master, look out!" Anakin yelled, pointing out the window. Obi-Wan had just flew into a sandstorm. "Oh, great." Obi-Wan mumbled. "Strap in." Anakin and Obi-Wan took seats, buckled their seatbelts, and leaned back. BOOM! The ship crashed into the hot sand. "Uh oh…" Anakin said. "What could possibly be wrong now, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "I hope Master Koon's not too mad we practically destroyed the front of his ship." "He won't mind." Obi-Wan said mildly. "Come on, no time to waste." Anakin said. "We have to get to Mos Espa." "Mos Espa!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Anakin—we're on the outskirts!" "Master, didn't you do it like 15 years ago?" Anakin asked. "You walked to Mos Espa from the outskirts. In fact, that's where you met me for the first time." "Yes, well…" Obi-Wan mumbled. "Fine. We'll go to Mos Espa."


	5. Massacre

Chapter Four: Massacre

**Koon, Anakin, and Obi-Wan** made their way out an emergency door on the ship. Koon's mansion-like ship was completely ruined. There were dark blaster bolts, a humungous dent in the front of the ship, and most of the windows were cracked. At first, Koon was furious about the ship. But then, like a good Jedi should, he controlled his anger and let go of it. "Come on, Masters…" Anakin said, trudging through the hot sand. "I'm coming…" Obi-Wan said weakly. He took a Jawa Juice out of his Jedi robes and gulped it down. "How long until we reach Mos Espa?" Koon asked. Obi-Wan did some quick calculations in his head. "It should take about 45 minutes if we walk quickly enough." He said. "Then let's get moving." Koon replied.

After a walk through the treacherous sands of Tatooine for what seemed like months, the three Jedi finally arrived in Mos Espa. There were many different kinds of alien species wandering around. There were zooming sand speeders, street merchants, gypsies, and more. "So…what exactly are we here for again?" Anakin asked. "Lots of fuel." Obi-Wan answered. "And a ship." Koon said with a smile. They laughed. "So where would be a good place to buy some fuel?" Obi-Wan asked. "We should definitely start with the fuel, yes." Koon said. "Let's just take a look around. There might be some good sellers in the cantina over there…" "Ok, lets head over there." Anakin said.

Anakin, Koon, and Obi-Wan made their way into the cantina. The cantina was buzzing with chatter, both in Huttese and Galactic Basic. There was a band made up of four Bith with clarinet-like instruments. In front of the band there were three female Twi'Lek dancers. Men crowded around the dancers and raised their glasses. In the corner, three Wookiees talked over some kind of red drink speaking Shyriiwook. Anakin walked up to the bartender, who was a Zabrak. "One Wookiee Whiskey, please." Anakin said. The bartender snorted gruffly and grabbed a bottle and a tall shot glass. He poured some of the Wookiee Whisky into the shot glass and gave it to Anakin. "Five credits." The bartender said. He sounded disgruntled. Anakin pulled five credits out of his Jedi robes and piled them into the bartender's palm. "Hey!" The bartender yelled rather suddenly. "Are you a Jedi?" "Yes, I am." Anakin said. "I recently passed the trials—" "Woah, who said I even cared in the first place?" The bartender demanded. "Jedi aren't allowed in my bar." Anakin smirked. He quickly gulped down his drink, threw the glass on the floor, and ignited his lightsaber. "Anakin, no!" Obi-Wan whispered at him. "Control your anger!" "I think we need to try a new cantina, Master." Anakin said. "No, we don't." Obi-Wan replied loudly. "You will let us stay!" Obi-Wan yelled at the bartender. "Not a chance, you damn Jedi scum!" The bartender yelled. Obi-Wan moved his fingers slightly, performing the Force Persuade action. "You _will_ let us stay." "Your stupid little Jedi Mind Trick can't work on me." The bartender yelled. He picked up a bottle of brandy and threw it at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and Force Pushed the brandy bottle back at the bartender. The bartender ducked and the brandy bottle hit the wall. The people in the cantina started screaming and rushing out. The band dropped their instruments and ran. The dancing Twi'Lek girls ran for cover. "Everyone OUT!" The bartender yelled. "I'LL DEAL WITH THIS JEDI!" The bartender took a blaster rifle and shot it at a Rodian in the corner of the cantina. The Rodian yelled "Doh!" and slumped over dead. Koon lit his lightsaber. "Your lightsabers don't scare me, Jedi." The bartender said. The three Jedi saw a beam of red energy ignite from behind the bar. "ARGHHHH!" The Zabak yelled. He flipped toward the Jedi with his lightsaber pointed. Anakin lunged for the Zabrak. The two engaged in a fierce saber duel. The Zabrak fought in an intense Form IV manner, a series of acrobatic and confusing moves to disorient your opponent. Anakin used Form V, a series of powerful and deadly attacks. Obi-Wan could tell Anakin was becoming weak. Obi-Wan charged forward and slashed his lightsaber. The Zabrak pulled out a second lightsaber and blocked Obi-Wan's blow with it. The Zabrak focused on Anakin and Obi-Wan, while Koon took his bright orange blade and attempted to stab the Zabrak in the back. No luck. The Zabrak used the Force to flip up and kick Koon in the face while still deflecting Anakin and Obi-Wan's blade blows. Anakin swung his saber full force at the bartender's saber, and one of the bartender's sabers got knocked out of his hand. The hilt was chopped in half. The Zabrak snarled in anger as he put away his lightsaber and he fled the bar. The Jedi chased after him, their lightsabers still ignited. The Zabrak was extremely fast-moving. The Jedi had been chasing the Zabrak for five minutes when Anakin yelled out, "Master! Look!" They were headed straight for a gigantic mob of people admiring a statue of Mace Windu and Yoda back-to-back with their lightsabers ignited. The Zabrak didn't stop. Instead, he took off his black cloak and dropped it. Then he disappeared in the crowd. "He's going to kill all those people in the crowd!" Anakin cried. "No." Koon said. "He went in the mob to hide, not to kill." "I'll find him." Obi-Wan said. He called out to the Force and used whatever strength he could to bust out a Force Lightning. Obi-Wan's Force power was instantly drained completely for using such Dark power. His lightning hit the statue of Yoda and Mace Windu, and it exploded in dust. Obi-Wan really hoped their spirits would forgive him for that one. The people started screaming, panicking, and running. "Now we'll find him!" Obi-Wan said confidently. "It'll be any moment now before he shows himse—" BLAST! BLAST! Two big laser bolts flew up into the sky above the crowd. "That's him!" Koon yelled. Little kids started crying out of fear and ran towards their parents. And then they saw him. The Jedi heard loud cries of extreme pain as people dropped to the ground and red lights flashed. This was no light. It was the Sith's lightsaber. "ARGHHHH!" The Zabrak yelled as he charged through the mob, killing anyone he saw. He slashed the legs off of a man, stabbed an old woman, and cut the head off of a 7-year-old. "Mommy help me!" A kid yelled, running toward his mom. Tears were streaming down his face. The Zabrak laughed and picked up the kid. "Mommy, don't let him kill me!" The kid screamed. The Sith Lord then took his lightsaber and slit the kid's throat. The kid's corpse limply dropped to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" The mother screamed. "YOU KILLED MY—" The Zabrak stabbed the woman. Blood spurted all over. "Get him!" Koon yelled, and they charged forward. Then they heard sirens. A Tatooine police force came running towards the Sith, blasters aimed. The Zabrak smiled and used Force Storm, electrifying all the police before they could even fire a single shot. The three Jedi attacked the Zabrak. Every person had now fled the area. It was just Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon, and…a sadistic Zabrak Sith Lord. Anakin instantly Force Pulled the Zabrak's remaining lightsaber to him. He snapped it in half and dropped it to the ground. The Jedi moved in on the Zabrak, who was now defenseless. "You can't beat me." The Zabrak said in his creepy, raspy voice. The Zabrak drew a double-bladed lightsaber. "How many lightsabers does this guy have?" Koon asked, surprised. "Quite a lot." The Zabrak said, smiling slightly. He withdrew a second double-bladed lightsaber, and held one in each hand. Obi-Wan laughed at this sight. "That's impossible." He said. "You can't fight with two double-bladed lightsabers! No one can! It's physically impossible!" "Then you'll learn something new today." The Zabrak said. Then, he attacked. He was quite good with two double-bladed sabers. He twirled one in each hand as easily as Yoda could've handled a training saber. However, between the three Jedi, they were able to defend fairly against the powerful Zabrak. But the duel was soon over. Koon Force Threw his lightsaber and it hit the Zabrak in the chest. The bartender groaned in pain as he slumped to the ground. "Did you kill him?" Anakin demanded. "Nope." Koon replied. "Don't worry, I didn't hit anything vital. He'll survive." The Jedi snapped off their sabers. "Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked the bartender. "No one you should've ever met!" The bartender said. "Who ARE you?" Anakin demanded. "My name is Matpro Morjan." The Zabrak said. "I've never heard of him." Anakin said. Morjan yelled. "That's impossible!" Koon suddenly boomed. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Morjan looked at him. "You can't be Matpro Morjan!" Koon cried. "Well, that's my name." "Why can't he be Matpro Morjan?" Anakin asked, puzzled. "Matpro Morjan is dead!" Koon yelled. "That's Darth Maul's real name!" "What!" Anakin and Obi-Wan yelled. "How the hell did you find that out?" Obi-Wan demanded. "I explain everything to you two later." Koon said. "I am not THE Matpro Morjan." Morjan said. "Then who are you!" The Jedi demanded. "I am related to Darth Maul. I am his son. My mother named me after my father, Matpro. Or, as you call him, Darth Maul. I didn't want to be a Sith at first. I sought out the Jedi and began training with them. But the lure of the Dark Side was too tempting to resist. I killed my master, Yaddle, and fled to the Temple of the Dark Jedi. I am now what you see here." "So that's how Master Yaddle died…" Anakin said, his voice trailing off. "I heard rumors she died in the Clone Wars." "Master Yaddle did die in the Clone Wars." Koon said suspiciously. "She was trying to disable a biological weapon when it exploded on her." "That's a lie!" Morjan screamed. "Yaddle never died in the Clone Wars. She was my Master." "Hold on a second." Obi-Wan said suddenly. "I was a Padawan learner when you first began Jedi training. How come I don't remember any Matpro Morjan on record?" "He's right!" Koon yelled. "I also don't recall any Matpro Morjan in the Archives!" "Use your heads, foolish Jedi." Morjan snarled. "I faked a name while training as a Jedi so people wouldn't refer to me as 'the son of Darth Maul.' Just for being his son I'd be kicked out of the Order. My fake name was Kiong Oolong-Freo." "I remember that name." Koon said darkly. "He joined the Lost Twenty, making the number soar high." "So I did." Morjan said. "I'll leave the rest of my history for you to find out for yourselves. However, I will tell you one thing: The rise of the Sith has begun." Suddenly, Morjan disappeared. He just vanished out of thin air.

"Okay, I am seriously in shock after what just happened." Obi-Wan said. "Darth Maul's son! I didn't even know Maul had children!" "Apparently he did." Koon said. "The Morjan family is a family keen to following the Dark Side." "And to think." Anakin said. "We could've used him as a Jedi. But he just had to fall to the Dark Side." "I'm sure it wasn't his decision to go to the Dark Side." Obi-Wan said. "After all, he wanted to be a Jedi first, right? I think his family history lured him to the Dark Side." "Possibly Darth Maul's spirit was living inside Matpro Morjan II." Koon pondered. "That might've made him defect." "Well, technically the Dark Jedi aren't exactly part of the Dark Side." Anakin commented. "They're like Jedi bounty hunters, usually serving the Sith." "Look, you owe me and Anakin an explanation of how you know Maul's real name." Obi-Wan demanded. "It is a long story how I know the history of Maul." Koon sighed. "Obi-Wan, Anakin…let's go back to the bar…I'll whip us up some cocktails…"

"As I said before, this is a long story, so please excuse me if I don't get right to the point." Koon began, sipping his Bantha Brandy." "It's alright, I just want to hear it." Obi-Wan said, picking up his Rodian Rum. Anakin nodded in agreement, swishing around his Wookiee Whisky. "As you should know, I was born and raised on the planet Dorin." Koon said. "When I was five, Sith killed my family and they took me to the planet Iridonia to work as a slave. I served a Sith Lord named Darth Wind. Wind was a Padawan learner at the time. As I worked for him, I got greatly injured doing severe manual labor. One day, I ran into a Zabrak named Matpro Morjan. He had five horns on his head and red skin. He sounded and looked extremely evil, but he was pretty nice and we became friends. I liked Matpro except for one problem: his entire family was Sith. But Matpro was…well, different. He was very nice to me, but I always got this feeling he was someone evil in disguise…It was one fateful day when Matpro's family was killed in a fire. His entire family burned to death. But Matpro managed to survive. One day, Jedi Master Saesee Tiin came to Iridonia. Saesee noticed my position working for Darth Wind. He also discovered a strong Force connection inside of me. Saesee fought Wind in a lightsaber duel and killed him. He took me to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. As much as I enjoyed my training, I missed Matpro. It was one day when Matpro came to the Jedi Academy. Master Quinlan Vos recently had discovered the Force inside him. I trained with Matpro and we became even closer. But Matpro was acting very strangely. One day we were doing combat training with our master. I was sparring Matpro. I kept beating him in lightsaber duels, and he kept getting mad for losing. Many people thought it was Matpro's double-bladed lightsaber that slowed him, but he loved his weapon and stuck with it. That day, after beating him one more time, Matpro attacked me. I used all my strength to defend against him. He was extremely tough when he fully released his anger. He didn't fight me for long though. He then turned on my master, Yaddle. He brutally killed Yaddle, who wasn't ready for the attack at all, then turned on the students. He massacred some of the students I knew best. He then fled the Academy and went to join the Sith. I suppose that Matpro found a woman, married her, and they had children. When I first became a Jedi Councilor, I went on a mission to Alderaan to remove a mysterious Dark Taint. When I got there, I discovered the Dark Taint was no other than Matpro Morjan controlling a grove. He looked much more evil than he did when we were friends. I tried my best to return him to the Light, but it was no use. He was already too much Dark power. He told me he was now 'Darth Maul.' I fought Matpro in an extremely intense lightsaber duel. He was extremely skilled with his double-bladed sword. I won the fight and cut his arms off. All he said after the duel was, 'We'll meet again, Koon.' Then, he used Force Disappear and he transported somewhere. I returned to the Jedi Council and told them the Taint was removed. We always feared Matpro would come back one day. And he did, 15 years ago. You fought him, Obi-Wan. You killed him. After you killed Matpro, his wife must've given birth to Matpro Morjan II."

"Well…" Anakin said after Koon had finished his story. "That explains a lot." "I am sorry I killed your friend, Master Koon." Obi-Wan said sincerely. "It is alright, Obi-Wan." Koon replied. "He was a Sith Lord working under Darth Sidious's command. He needed to be destroyed. But still, as Dark as he was, I was still sad to see a friend go." "I know how that feels." Obi-Wan replied, recalling Qui-Gon's death. "I'm sorry my friend killed your friend." Koon told Obi-Wan. With all these funny and strange apologies, Anakin was trying not to laugh. "It is alright my friend was killed by your friend." Obi-Wan said. "And I'm sorry I ever sat down on this bar stool!" Anakin said, laughing. a


	6. Torture

CHAPTER FIVE: Torture

"**So do you think** Morjan used Force Disappear to vanish in front of us?" Anakin asked. "Yes." Koon said without hesitation. "There is no other plausible explanation." "I can't believe Darth Maul has a son." Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "I just can't believe it!" "Believe it, Master." Anakin said. "You're right, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, sighing. "I am just taking in this whole episode as a gigantic shock." "We all are, Obi-Wan." Koon said. "Yes, well…we should continue to the task at hand and forget about Morjan." Obi-Wan said. "You mean finding fuel and buying a ship." Anakin said. "Exactly." Obi-Wan answered. "Wait a minute." Anakin said suddenly. "What is it, Padawan?" Koon asked. "Do you think Morjan is the apprentice of whoever killed Windu and Yoda?" "Hmm..." Koon said, rubbing his chin with his hand. "That's very possible. But it still wouldn't explain why Morjan was posing as a bartender at some infamous cantina…" "We'll figure that out when the time is right, Master Koon." Anakin said. "Yes, I suppose we will." Koon replied.

Koon, Anakin, and Obi-Wan returned to the center of Mos Espa. People immediately recognized them as the sadistic monsters who killed everyone in the giant crowd, and the people who destroyed the sacred statue of the two master Jedi. Police forces instantly came running towards the Jedi. The Jedi lit their lightsabers, not hoping for a fight. The police officers' eyes widened, and they backed off at the sight of their lightsabers. "We were just leaving Mos Espa." Anakin said to the crowd, his eyes narrowed. "You must be punished." A police officer said. "You have slaughtered many innocent lives today and destroyed a statue of the two greatest Jedi whoever lived." "And what exactly is that punishment?" Obi-Wan asked. "The punishment for these actions is always death, scum." The officer replied. "Droids!" Ten HK-Series combat droids came marching to where the Jedi were standing. "Injure these Jedi, and bring them to me." The officer said. "Do not kill them." Obi-Wan and Koon knew a single Jedi could destroy two average HK droids before dying. Together, the three of them would only be able to destroy six. Six out of ten. If they attacked them they'd be Bantha fodder. The HK droids aimed their heavy carbon blasters at the Jedi. "Come on, then." Anakin said, putting his lightsaber in a threatening position. "Do your worst." "No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. "We must cooperate." "Are you insane, Master?" Anakin yelled. "We'll be captured! Who knows? Maybe some of the police officers are Dark Jedi! Besides, we can easily defeat these droids!" "No, you can't!" Koon whispered. "HK droids are the strongest and deadliest combat droids in the galaxy. Don't even try!" "We surrender." Obi-Wan said loudly, snapping off his lightsaber. He dropped it in the sand. Koon did the same. At first, Anakin was reluctant but then followed suit. The HK droids understood. Two droids rushed over to the Jedi and grabbed the three lightsabers. The other droids opened fire.

It was amazing the Jedi were alive after the incident with the HK droids. They fired without hesitation and without mercy, like the Super Battle Droids attacking the Jedi Temple. It's a wonder their aim didn't allow them to hit any vital organs. Anakin's knee was broken. Obi-Wan's left arm was broken. Koon was not injured, because he was hit in his robot arm and just pretended he was hurt when only his robotic arm was damaged. The police had medical droids mend the broken bones the Jedi had. The three Jedi were standing in cylinders surrounded by Force fields that instantly killed any life form that touched it. "Any plans?" Koon asked. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan shook their heads. "We just need to get out of here." Obi-Wan said. "And we still need to find the fuel and the ship." Anakin said. "Talk about buying fuel and a ship is just a little premature, Anakin." Koon said. "We still need to get out of this prison." Just then, a door opened. The head police chief walked into the room, surrounded by three police officers and two HK droids. "It is unwise what you did." The chief said. "If you had fought against my battle droids, you would've been killed immediately and quickly. But you did not. Now you must go through a long, slow, and painful death with my torture machines and my torture droids." Anakin swore under his breath. "It wasn't us who did it." Koon suddenly said. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were deeply surprised. Koon actually thought the police were going to believe that, even though it was the truth? The chief laughed so hard Anakin thought he was going to pass out. "You didn't do it!" He yelled. "You stupid orange freak! Dozens of people murdered without mercy, you three were the only ones remaining in the area, and you said you didn't _do it!" He called me a stupid orange freak! _Koon thought. "Being a stupid orange freak is better than being a stupid human freak, like you." Koon said, without blinking. However, Obi-Wan and Anakin blinked dozens of times. They couldn't even believe their ears. But that wasn't the end of it. Koon went on. "So let us out of this fucking prison and let us continue our fucking lives." There was silence. The chief's face seemed to be swelling up with fury. "You'll pay for that." The chief said. "Activate 5-second torture field in Cell 1. Power—low." Koon screamed in agony for five seconds. Then he stopped, breathing hard. "That should teach you not to talk back to me, or to do anything stupid." The chief said. "He's not a stupid orange freak." Obi-Wan said. Even Obi-Wan himself didn't believe what he was saying. But that wasn't all. Much to Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan continued. "You're a stupid fat freak who reeks of shit and body odor." The chief smiled and said, "Activate 5-second torture field in Cell 2. Power—average." Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to scream. He screamed louder than Koon. He was in so much pain, he thought he was dead. "See what I mean?" The chief said, smiling evilly. "You!" He pointed to Anakin. "You've been good and kept your mouth shut." The chief said. "Keep it like that and I won't torture you like I did the others. But since you've been good and not a piece of shit like your stupid friends, I'll let you choose which method of death you three will go through." The chief pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and handed it to one of the HK droids. The droid walked up to Anakin and stuck its metal hand inside his cell, and handed the paper to Anakin. The force field didn't affect the droid. Anakin looked at the paper. It read:

METHODS OF DYING

LETHAL INJECTION—HEART ATTACK

LETHAL INJECTION—THROAT CLOSURE

LETHAL INJECTION—EXTREME HEADACHE

HEAD CHOPPED OFF BY AXE, SWORD, OR LIGHTSABER

CHOPPED IN HALF BY AXE

CHOPPED IN HALF BY SWORD

CHOPPED IN HALF BY LIGHTSABER

SHOT DOWN WITH PISTOL

SHOT DOWN WITH RIFLE

SHOT DOWN WITH SHOTGUN

SHOT DOWN WITH PLASMA GUN

SHOT DOWN WITH CHAINGUN

SHOT DOWN WITH SITH HEAVY REPEATING BLASTER

RAN OVER BY JAWA SANDCRAWLER

EATEN BY RANCOR

EATEN BY TERRANTATEK

KILLED BY WRAID

KILLED BY INSANE TUSKEN RAIDERS

STRANGLED

KILLED BY LETHAL TORTURE

"So? Which one do you choose?" The chief asked. Anakin seriously considered answering for a second, but thought about it and then said, "None of them." "You mean you want to create your own method of death?" The chief said. "Not a problem. What sort of thing did you have in—" "I meant, we're not going to die." "You are sadly mistaken!" The chief said. "Activate 10-second torture field in Cell 3. Power—excruciating." Anakin was sure he was dead. It felt as if his heart was bursting over and over again, as if his head was being slit open again and again and again, as if a billion lightsabers were being plunged into his body…

"Was that painful enough?" The chief asked. Anakin didn't reply. He couldn't reply. He was in shock and was stunned, and very disoriented. "Right then." The chief said. "I'll leave you to it." The chief opened the door, and the droids and officers followed him. When the chief, the officers, and one droid had left the room, Koon immediately used the Force to shut the door and enchant it so no one could open it or break it down. Then he used his droid-affecting skills to tell the droid to set them free. Koon was terrible at Jedi Mind Tricks. But he was gifted in the rare art of Droid Persuasion, to persuade droids into doing almost anything. The droid walked over to some controls and disabled the force fields. "Leave." Koon said. The droid nodded and tried to leave the room, but the door was still enchanted. Koon disenchanted the door and the droid left. Then he enchanted it again. "Thank you so much!" Obi-Wan said. "Master Koon, we wouldn't have survived if you didn't know Droid Persuasion." "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan." Koon said. He smiled. "Is Anakin alright?" "He should be." Obi-Wan replied. "The torture the chief set on us were not fatal, just horribly painful." "I'm alright." Anakin said suddenly. "I'm glad you're okay." Koon said. "Damn the chief!" Anakin said, waving his fist in the air. "I thought I had died!" "Let's stop talking about torture and figure out a way to get out of here." Obi-Wan said. He made his way over to a computer. "This should do it…" Obi-Wan said, working at the computer. "Great! All force fields in the building have been disabled." Immediately, they heard loud violent screams and crashes of escaping prisoners. "Good think you enchanted the door, Master." Anakin said, nodding to Koon. "The police will be to preoccupied with the escaping prisoners to worry about us." Obi-Wan said. "Let's move. We don't have much time."

The three Jedi moved down a hallway. Obi-Wan was right, the halls were deserted. Police were frantically running around outside to recapture the prisoners. Koon opened a random door and found another prison room. There were four cells in the room. Three force fields were gone. One remained. This force field was red, unlike the others which were blue. Inside the cell the force field was holding was a young green Twi'Lek girl no older than 12 or 13. "Who are you?" The Twi'Lek asked. "You're not with the police, I can see that much." "We're Jedi, trying to escape from this prison and being charged with a crime we didn't commit." Anakin answered. The Twi'Lek girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure." She said. "Anyway, do you know why all the force fields suddenly got disabled?" "That would be my doing." Obi-Wan said. "Figures." The girl replied. "But why didn't yours get disabled?" Koon asked the girl. "I got suited with a Red Forcefield." The girl replied. "Really high-tech police stuff, you know? They usually use the blue ones. But not for me." She sighed. "I got a red." "What's the difference between a blue forcefield and a red forcefield?" "Red ones are permanent." The girl said. "They can only be disabled by the chief, cause only he's got the codes to deactivate them." "What crime did you commit?" Anakin asked. The Twi'Lek sighed again. "I raided a mansion and killed three people." She said. The Jedi were wide-eyed with shock. A 13 year old raiding mansions and killing people? "It sounds like you got what you deserve." Koon said. "I was getting revenge." The Twi'Lek said. "Criminals live in the house I raided. You know, gangsters and stuff. They formed a special club and constructed assassin droids to assassinate innocent people for fun." "Monstrous!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. The Twi'Lek nodded. "The police only thought there were faulty assassin droids running around shooting people. They had no idea these gangsters were behind the killings. Many people who had lost loved ones to the droids told the police about the gangsters living in the mansion. The police didn't believe them, because gangsters don't really exist in Mos Espa nowadays. One day, my brother Hulas was targeted by the gangsters. Soon enough an assassin droid came after him and shot his head off with a Zabrak magnum. I witnessed the whole thing. I knew where the droids were coming from, so I used whatever skills I had to break into the mansion. I did it, and killed all the gangsters with my handy vibrosword." "You've got quite a story." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah." The Twi'Lek said. "Then I was caught and imprisoned by the police. Raiding homes is the #1 crime here on Mos Espa. I can see you're not from around here." "No, we're from Coruscant." Anakin replied. "On a very important mission to Korriban." "Korriban!" The girl exclaimed. "I know all about Korriban. I once went there with my friends. We had fun breaking into people's apartments and disrupting the Czerka Corporation work." "You've got quite a life." Koon said, mocking Obi-Wan's speech. "What's your name, kid?" "Nyalapolkimanuiklapokijunat." The Twi'Lek said. The Jedi stared. "Nya for short." She said. "Nya Kilopsy." "Is it common for Twi'Leks to have such long names?" Anakin asked. Nya shrugged. "Most likely, no. I'm just probably a little Twi'Lek girl who's so damn special." Nya looked at the floor. Her face suddenly brightened and she looked up. "Hey, can you guys get me out of here?" "Not unless we have the chief's codes." Anakin said. "Oh, come on, can't you use your Jedi powers or something?" Nya asked. Obi-Wan suddenly had a blank look on his face. "What's wrong, Master?" Anakin asked. "Tatooine doesn't believe in imprisoning people." Obi-Wan said. "This whole thing is a lie! There is no forcefield! It's just a trick! The police tell you there's a forcefield when you can really just walk right out and be fine!" "Are you sure about this, Obi-Wan?" Koon asked. "Yes!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I'm positive. Nya—walk out!" "No!" Nya yelled. "Are you insane? I'll be killed!" "Nya, trust me!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Fine." Nya said. "But if I die, your Jedi hearts will have to live with the guilt that you killed an innocent Twi'Lek girl." Nya stepped out of the forcefield. And she started to scream.


	7. The Amber Crow

CHAPTER SIX: The Amber Crow

**When Nya stepped out** of the forcefield, she began to scream. Obi-Wan immediately felt guilty, as Nya said he would. He had killed her. But then he realized Nya was screaming in triumph. "You were right!" She yelled. "What are your names?" "I'm Plo Koon. Call me Koon." "Ok." Nya said. "And you?" She pointed to Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said. "Just call me Anakin." "Ok…Anakin. And you? The guy who set me free?" "Obi-Wan Kenobi. You can call me Obi-Wan." "Great." Nya said. "Koon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. I like it." "Now, I really am sorry, Nya, but we must be going." Koon said. "We need to continue our quest." "Let me join you guys!" Nya said. "I know all about Korriban, and all its secrets. I've even explored all four of the ancient Sith tombs!" "You mean those tombs that are over 5000 years old?" Obi-Wan asked. He was surprised…and impressed. "Yeah!" Nya said. "I've even met the spirit of Ajunta Pall! He tried to kill me and I luckily escaped." "You know, Master Koon, we may need her." Obi-Wan said to Koon. Koon thought. "Come on, you set me free from the police so I want to do something for you." "Fine." Koon said. "You can come with us to Korriban. But we don't have a ship. We crash landed on Tatooine because we had no more fuel for our first ship. Now our first ship is ruined." "Hey, no sweat, I can get you a ship." Nya said. "How many credits you guys got on you?" "Not much. 25,000 I think." Anakin said. Nya laughed. "I know this guy who's desperate to sell his items. His items are complete pieces of crap. His medpacs only make you sick!" Anakin laughed. "But I know for a fact he has a ship of his own, the _Amber Crow _which he is desperate to sell but he can't decide how much he should sell it for. He's poor, you see, only got about 30 creds, so he wants to sell it for no less than 100,000 credits." "But we don't have 100,000 credits." Koon said. "I know, what's the problem?" Nya asked. "You can use your Jedi Mind Tricks to persuade him into selling to you for 25,000 credits." "The Force shouldn't be used for personal gain and rewards." Obi-Wan said. "But it may be our only hope." "I'm afraid this action will draw us closer to the Dark Side." Koon said. "But I'm afraid it's a risk we're going to have to take." "That's the spirit!" Nya yelled. "Come on. Follow me, I'll show you to his shop."

The Jedi followed their new companion to a rugged beat-up, hole-in-the-wall shop not far from the prison. The shop owner was an Ithorian dressed in old rags. His name was Mikop Quizaak. Quizaak was frantically running around his shop. A couple of orange male Twi'Leks were roaming around the shop, muttering furiously at the terrible selection. Some teenaged Rodians were purposely breaking items, then running away. The funny thing is Quizaak never took the time to notice. The shop looked like a tornado just ran through it. Pazaak cards were all over the place, broken pieces of glass littered the floor, even a dead Jawa was on the floor. Nya bit her lip trying not to laugh. Anakin was laughing. Obi-Wan shut him up, and Anakin didn't resist. The two orange Twi'Leks whispered to each other. One of them, the taller one, shot a stone cold glare at Obi-Wan. He whispered something into the shorter Twi'Lek's ear. The shorter one nodded and whispered back. The shorter one casually walked past Obi-Wan, and on the way, he slipped a very small piece of paper into Obi-Wan's pocket. Obi-Wan didn't notice. The two Twi'Leks then scampered out of the shop.

"Excuse me!" Obi-Wan said, stepping up to Quizaak. "What do you want?" Quizaak said to Obi-Wan, speaking like Obi-Wan was about kill him and he was begging for mercy. "I'm interested in buying your ship, the_ Amber Crow." _Obi-Wan said. "Oh!" Quizaak yelled. "Please, follow me." "What ever you do, Obi-Wan, don't tell him you're a Jedi!" Nya whispered into Obi-Wan's ear. Obi-Wan nodded. "Same goes for you two." She said, pointing to Koon and Anakin. The four of them followed Quizaak to the back of the shop. There stood a medium-sized spacecraft, big enough to hold about 7 people. It looked strangely like the _Raven's Claw _that the mysterious Jedi Kyle Katarn flew. "This is it." Quizaak said. "It's a nice ship." Koon commented. "Thank you." Quizaak said. "What's the price on it?" Anakin asked. "I'm not letting it go for less than 100,000 credits." Quizaak said. Obi-Wan reached into the Force and attempted to dominate Quizaak's mind. "25,000 credits will do fine," he said to the Ithorian. The Ithorian seemed as if he was going into a trance. "Yes." He said. "I will sell it to you for 25,000 credits." "Good." Obi-Wan said, smiling. He took out five bills each worth 5,000 credits. Quizaak took the credits from Obi-Wan and stuffed them in his pocket. "The ship is yours." Quizaak said. "Whenever you are ready, meet my crew at the Docking Bays just about a mile east from here. They will have the ship ready for you. Please meet them in Hanger 67. If you do not show up in forty eight hours, your opportunity will be lost and the ship will be put back on the market." "Thank you, my good friend." Obi-Wan replied. "No problem." Quizaak said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to my customers." Once Quizaak had gone, Nya said "Thanks for letting me buy you a ship." "What?" Koon said, turning to her. Nya smiled. "Just as an extra little gift for freeing me. She pulled out five 5,000 credit bills and handed them to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, Nya, but I can't accept it." "Please, Obi-Wan." Nya said. "Come on, I promise I won't keep buying things for you. I just wanted to buy you a ship to get off this sand dune." "We greatly appreciate it, Nya." Obi-Wan replied. "Take it." Nya said. "Please." "I will accept the credits." Obi-Wan said, pocketing the bills. "Thanks." Nya said. "We mustn't delay." Koon said, suddenly very serious. "I have received a disturbance in the Force. Someone, possibly Matpro Morjan, has just captured a fellow Jedi of ours… I don't know who, but I think he's on Korriban." "Well, we'll have a little reunion then." Anakin said. "We will." Koon replied, not looking at Anakin. "But we have to go. Let's get a speeder to the Docking Bays. Remember, Morjan is the least of our troubles. We need to find that device before the mystery Sith attacks another important place. Many Jedi have died this week. We are not avenging their deaths, but merely protecting their future. Onward to Korriban."


	8. Flames

PART

II

THE MYSTERIES OF DRAGUS

Chapter Seven: Flames

**Koon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and** Nya took a couple of taxi speeders to Quizaak's docking bays. There stood the _Amber Crow. _It was much more shiny that usual, and looked as if someone had just given it a very good polishing and cleaning. "Wow!" Anakin said. "I guess Quizaak threw in a free cleaning." "No, I didn't ask the Ithorian to do a cleaning." Obi-Wan said. "He only would've done that if I paid extra. Unless—" He turned to Nya. "You did it, didn't you?" Nya smiled. "Uh…yeah." She said. "Nya, you need to stop. Really." Koon said. "Ok, that was the last thing, I promise. That ship looked like a clump of crap! It needed a little shine. Even the hyperdrive was broken, so I had a newer, advanced one put in." "Thanks…again." Anakin said. "No problem." Nya replied. "I'm here to help, right?" "Exactly." Koon said. "Not to buy things for us." "Ok, slimeball, it was just a little gift for setting me free." Koon was about to turn on her but Obi-Wan held her back. "Leave her alone, Master." Koon said. Koon had a disgruntled look on his face, but he understood Obi-Wan and stepped back. "Let's go." He mumbled. "Everyone onboard." The three Jedi and their Twi'Lek friend boarded the _Amber Crow. _Koon, was a very good pilot, sat down in the pilot's chair. Anakin threw himself into the captain's chair. Nya and Obi-Wan stood behind them. "All systems are go." Obi-Wan said. "Good." Koon replied. "I don't have time for repairs."

The four of them were soon flying away from Tatooine, and were in space. "Which way is Korriban, Nya?" Koon asked. "I've never been there." "Mmm…" Nya said, considering. "It's been awhile since I've been there. Its not a planet people go for vacationing. But since Tatooine is in the Outer Rim, I'd say set a course for Manaan, then head west from Manaan. From what I remember that's where Korriban is." "Manaan it is, then." Koon said, activating some controls. "Prepare for the jump to lightspeed." Koon and Anakin strapped themselves in. Nya and Obi-Wan took a seat in the crew's compartment, in the back of the ship. Five minutes later Koon and Anakin came into the crew's compartment. "We'll be in the Manaan area in about 45 minutes to an hour. "Good." Nya said. "This ship is faster than I expected. I mean, if I was judging this ship by who was selling it, I'd say we'd be dead in about fifteen minutes." Koon went back with Anakin to the cockpit. "Pazaak?" Obi-Wan asked Nya, holding out a deck of Pazaak cards. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Obi-Wan." Nya said. "I'm much better than you." "We'll see." Obi-Wan said. Nya got her own deck out and they began. Nya won the set 3-0. Obi-Wan was amazed at how good she was. "Play again?" She asked. "How about something else?" Obi-Wan asked, laughing.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Koon were playing a podracing game on a screen in the cockpit. Suddenly, a blast hit the ship. "What the hell was that?" Anakin asked. "Someone's gotta get on those gun turrets!" Koon yelled. "I'm on it!" Anakin said quickly, rushing to the gun turrets. Sith warships were flying at the _Amber Crow. _"Die, Sith scum!" Anakin yelled, blasting a Sith warship to pieces. Anakin panned his turret to the right and saw a Sith warship flying full speed towards him. "Holy shit—" Anakin said, but he was cut off as the ship shot lasers at the _Amber Crow. _ After firing, the Sith ship flew upwards. Anakin leaned back, making his turret point up. "Haha!" Anakin yelled, blasting the ship. The ship exploded into fire. About five buzz droids came out of the explosion and hooked onto the _Amber Crow. _"Damn!" Anakin exclaimed. "I hate these stupid buzz droids." The droids were actually not too hard to destroy; Anakin blasted them all in about 30 seconds. Anakin stopped, breathing hard. All the enemies were gone. Then he realized something terrible.

He rushed back down to the cockpit. "What's the matter, Anakin?" Koon asked. "How did those ships manage to find us while we were going through hyperspace?" Koon's eyes grew wide. "This has something to do with our mystery Sith, no doubt!" He exclaimed. "That's…unbelievable!" "He's using his Force Keylogger again, Koon." Anakin said. "It's not called Force Keylogger, Anakin." Koon replied. "But whatever it's called, its dangerous. I really hope the Sith is on Korriban so we can destroy him when we get there." "Fat chance." Anakin retorted. "He's probably somewhere on Raxus Prime or somewhere billions of miles away from Korriban." "We'll worry about that when the time is right." Koon said.

Soon, the _Amber Crow _was hovering over the ocean planet of Manaan. "East did you say, Nya?" Koon asked. "East." Nya confirmed. "How far?" "Not far." Nya said. "About four or five parsecs away." "Then there's no need to go into hyperspace again." Koon said. "The juice is probably drained away. We'll just fly there." "That could take a day." Nya warned. "Then a day we'll take."

The four of them slept on the _Amber Crow _that night. The journey from Tatooine to Korriban sure was long. Everyone was relieved when they woke up and saw the _Amber Crow _was hovering over the rocky brown world of Korriban. Koon was the first to wake. He stumbled his way to the cockpit and saw Korriban. He thought it was going to be a pretty sight. He was wrong. It was nothing but a ball of soil and rock. Suddenly, Koon saw tongues of fire erupt from a building on Korriban. The flames were gargantuan, they seemed to reach up beyond the atmosphere! Koon watched as the flames grew taller and taller. They weren't really that thick, but soon they reached all the way up to the _Amber Crow_! Koon jumped in the pilot's chair and steered clear of the flames. The flames didn't follow him. They stayed still like a fountain for a bit, then started its descent. Soon, the flames disappeared. "Well, we now know where to land." Koon muttered, jerking the ship into motion. He piloted the _Amber Crow _down to the building that erupted in fire. As he got closer to the ground, he saw there was a landing pad about 1/3rd of a mile from the Building of Fire. Suddenly, the intercom on the _Amber Crow _crackled and a voice said, "This is Port Official 309. We have you on our scopes. Please identify." "Uh…" Koon said. He had no clue what to say. "…Bartending service for Czerka offices arriving for duty." Koon made up. He then smacked himself. Bartending services? What was he thinking? "Czerka did not call for bartenders." The port official said. "You will be terminated immediately." "Wait!" Koon yelled. "What is it?" The port official snapped. "Did I say Czerka? I meant the Sith, I'm sorry, I get the two mixed up." Koon lied. The port official paused. "The Sith do not usually tell their requests to the port officials." He said. "They usually keep them private and only tell the actual crew bringing them the service. You may land." "Thank you, kind sir." Koon said. The intercom went dead. Koon rolled his eyes. "Moron." He said.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Anakin said to Koon, on his lie. "The Sith don't even have their academy on Korriban anymore." "What!" Koon yelled. "No, they moved to some strange planet hundreds of years ago." Anakin replied. "Why wasn't I informed?" Koon demanded. "I wasn't informed either!" Obi-Wan said. Anakin started to laugh. "Masters—you're not over 300 years old, are you?" They shook their heads. "Then there was no need for you to be informed. Everyone thought you knew they weren't on Korriban anymore." "But how did you find out?" Obi-Wan asked. "Checked it out in the Archives, Master." Anakin answered. "Boy, that Jocasta Nu is a freak. Every time I walk into the Archives Library, she runs up at me and screams, 'ARE YOU HAVING A PROBLEM, MASTER SKYWALKER!'" "Jocasta Nu is not a freak!" Koon yelled. "Yes she is!" Anakin said, laughing. "And her counterpart is even stranger—what's his name? I think Arthur…what's his last name?" "I think it begins with a W." Obi-Wan answered. "Not much is known about him. But he's very disgruntled and likes looking at pictures of watusi cows." "What the hell is a watusi cow?" Anakin asked, confused. "I looked it up in the Archives." Obi-Wan answered. "HA!" "Did Jocasta Poo help you?" Anakin asked sarcastically. "SILENCE! Can we please get back to the task at hand?" Koon yelled. "Hey, don't look at me." Nya said. "I'm not doing anything."

"Where do you think we should start?" Anakin asked, looking around. Korriban was a dump. "The Building of Fire, of course." Koon replied. "We'll see what we can find there."

The four of them walked to the mysterious Building of Fire. When they got there, they instantly hid behind large boulders because five guards in red uniforms were standing outside. They carried gigantic Mandalorian carbine blasters. "We should try to kill them." Nya said. "Then we can get inside." "Even if we do kill them, there's probably some code on the door that we won't be able to decipher or figure out." "We can break in." Nya said. "You guys have lightsabers! Just plunge them into the door and kick it down!" "Sounds like a plan!" Obi-Wan yelled. He jumped up and lit his lightsaber. "Over there!" A guard yelled. He aimed his Mandalorian blaster at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocked it and flipped towards the guard, chopping him in half. "It's a Jedi!" Another guard said. Koon and Anakin lit their lightsabers also and went to help Obi-Wan. Nya got out her vibrosword and charged forward. The guards weren't very tough at all. Within seconds they were all dead on the ground, now bloody corpses. "Hey, no code!" Anakin yelled. "Alright!" He opened the door. When the four of them were inside, the door slammed shut. "We shouldn't be here." Anakin said suddenly. He had a very serious look on his face. "I'm getting a major disturbance in the Force. Wait—It's coming to me…AHHH! Jocasta Nu just took a poo!" Obi-Wan flipped Anakin over and brought him crashing to the ground using the Force. "Hey!" Anakin yelled. "Quiet!" Obi-Wan yelled. "I _am _receiving a disturbance in the Force." Obi-Wan said. His expression was grim and serious. "I feel it too." Koon said. Except he didn't have that weird wide-eyed serious expression Obi-Wan had. Anakin turned around and tried to pry the door open. "It won't budge!" He yelled. "Let me try." Nya said, knocking Anakin out of the way. She tried to use her security skills to open the door. She failed. "Crap!" She yelled. "There is officially no way out. Not by this door, at least…" Koon lit his lightsaber and plunged it into the door. Well, he tried to. Instantly, a pink forcefield surrounded the door, and knocked Koon's lightsaber out of his hand. It clattered to the ground. Koon's hand was smoking. "Ow." He said. "Don't try it." He picked up his lightsaber and hooked it back on his belt. "So…" Anakin said. "Where do we go?" The building was relatively small. There were old gray fading walls, probably once splashed with color. The wallpaper was peeling, and there were no lamps except for a few dim bulbs hanging by old wires. There was a spiral staircase in front of them. "This place sure is a dump." Nya commented. "Let's go up the stairway since there's nothing down here." The four of them went up the stairway. The stairway seemed to stretch on into eternity. It was like walking on a treadmill, going somewhere that doesn't even exist. They finally reached two wooden doors. The wood was rotten and falling off of the doors, and one had a black biohazard symbol on it. "What's that?" Anakin suddenly asked, pointing at Obi-Wan's pocket.


	9. Science

Chapter Eight: Science

"**What's what?" Obi-Wan asked.** Anakin pointed to the small slip of paper in Obi-Wan's pocket. Obi-Wan took it out. It was crinkled and rolled into a ball. Obi-Wan opened it and read it. "What does it say?" Nya asked. And Obi-Wan began to read it out loud.

"Dear Jedi." Obi-Wan began. "I saw the way you and your two friends handled that Sith Lord. I am impressed with the fighting skills the three of you possess, especially yours. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Pako, and I am leading a team of skilled fighters like yourself to combat the evil forces of Bilbat Sumaug, a bounty hunter, and his master Darth Dragus, who is a Sith Lord. Dragus has imprisoned thousands of innocent people to work and build unique weapons and devices to destroy and attack locations, and assassinate people. Me and my brother, Zianla, have decided to free all the slaves of Dragus and bring peace to Xagobah, where this crisis is taking place. Please help us, Master Jedi. We have recruited so many people and to finish it off we need you. Please help us! People are lying in the streets, begging for food. Violence and fighting has erupted in the streets. People, alien and man, are dying every day, and to make things worse, Dragus is a master of Malacia, a power to put a heavy sensation of nausea and dizziness in a person. He tortures people who do not cooperate with this terrible scheme. Please meet me on an uncharted planet that we have discovered and named Cavilma so we can talk things over. Land anywhere, we're the only ones on the planet and we will contact and guide you to the meeting place. Cavilma is just twelve parsecs north of Dorin, in the Expansion Region. Meeting on Xagobah is way too risky. Please help me and Zianla free everyone and bring peace to Xagobah. From—Pako."

"That sounds terrible!" Koon exclaimed. "We should help them." Anakin said. "I agree." Nya chimed in. "I think there is too much at stake." Obi-Wan replied. "If we do not find this device, the entire galaxy could be prompted to join the Clone Wars, and trillions of beings will die a terrible death." "Obi-Wan!" Anakin suddenly burst out. "Did you pay attention to this Pako's letter? Darth Dragus is making weapons and devices of destruction! It all fits! This device is being made by Darth Dragus, our mystery Sith!" "He's right!" Koon yelled in triumph. "We need to go to Dorin, my homeplanet, and then fly to Cavilma! When we meet Pako, we will go to Xagobah, help him carry out his plan, and destroy the device!" "You guys are correct, I guess." Obi-Wan admitted. "I can't believe we now have the answers. Darth Dragus murdered Yoda and Windu!" "I will cut out this guy's liver!" Anakin yelled in anger. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Do not follow your thoughts to revenge! Such things lead to the Dark Side!" "Master, you can't tell me you don't want to destroy this Sith." Anakin said. "Well…fine, I do." Obi-Wan admitted. "But only because he has become a very great threat. Not because I am avenging Yoda and Windu's deaths." "Obi-Wan is right, Anakin." Koon said. "Lust for revenge could very well lead someone down the path to the Dark Side." "Fine." Anakin said, giving up. "So, are we going to stay here or go to Cavilma now?" "We won't stay here for long." Obi-Wan replied. "I just want to look around this mysterious Building of Fire." "Sounds good enough—" Anakin was cut off by the loud sound of a blaster rifle firing, and the sound of a lightsaber deflecting the blast. "It came from in here!" Nya yelled, gesturing at the door with the biohazard symbol. Obi-Wan attempted to push the door open. It didn't budge. "Damn!" He exclaimed. "Oh, move over." Anakin said, brushing past Obi-Wan. He lit his blue lightsaber and plunged it into the door. He deactivated his lightsaber and kicked the door down. The Jedi could hardly believe what they saw.

It was a laboratory…or something like one. It was a long, big room with white tables. On the white tables were test tubes, filled with bubbling chemicals and various liquids of all colors. A man in a white lab suit with black safety goggles was standing near the table with a blaster rifle. He was pointing the blaster rifle at a human figure with olive-colored skin, long black hair, and strange tattoos. The figure was holding a green lightsaber, and looked angry. Then they noticed who this figure was.

The figure wasn't human, although he appeared to be. He was a Kiffar, a near-human species. He was a legendary Jedi Master, and a general of the Clone Wars. He was Quinlan Vos. "Master Vos!" Koon exclaimed. Quinlan turned to Koon. "What are you doing here?" Anakin demanded. Quinlan didn't reply. The Jedi turned to the man in the white lab suit. "Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded. "We want answers!" Nya yelled. "Now!" Anakin screamed. "There's no need for that, Anakin." Koon said mildly. "Sorry, Master…" Anakin mumbled. Quinlan opened his mouth to speak, but the lab man started to talk before him. "This here is Jedi Master Quinlan Vos." The man said. "We know." Obi-Wan retorted. "We're Jedi too, except for Nya the Twi'Lek, here." The man smiled slightly. "Quinlan is helping me with something." "I'm not helping you!" Quinlan yelled. "Oh, you have." The man said to Quinlan. "You already have." "What's going on here?" Koon asked. "I was captured." Quinlan answered. "By this madman! He was doing some kind of weird fire ritual on my body. I don't know if I'm poisoned, strengthened, or what!" The three other Jedi ignited their lightsabers and pointed them at the lab man. Nya withdrew her vibroblade. The man pointed his blaster at them, shifting its target every second or two. "Back!" He yelled. "Get back!" Obi-Wan pulled the blaster to him using Force Pull. He swung his lightsaber, chopping the weapon in two. It clattered to the floor, smoking. "Now." Obi-Wan said. "Let's try this again." "What were you doing to him?" Koon demanded. "Tell us!" The lab man was silent for a moment. Then he said, "It was Bilbat Sumaug."

"Who?" Quinlan asked, confused. "Bilbat Sumaug!" The man yelled. "A bounty hunter from Xagobah. It was two weeks ago when he came to me. He said that his master needed a DNA sample of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos, and he needed it before the month was out. His master was going to pay me 75,000 credits for it if his order was on time." "Darth Dragus." Obi-Wan said under his breath. "Who is Darth Dragus?" Quinlan asked Obi-Wan. He obviously had overheard. "Darth Dragus is Bilbat Sumaug's master." Obi-Wan explained. "He was also the constructor of a deadly device we're trying to destroy before it throws the galaxy into complete civil war, aside from the Clone Wars." Koon commented. "He also killed Mace Windu and Yoda!" Anakin yelled. "And we're on a mission to Xagobah to stop him." Quinlan was silent. "Why did Darth Dragus need my DNA?" Quinlan asked the man. Well, it was more of a demand. "I do not know." The man said. "I do not know anything more than the request for the DNA. I didn't even know the name of Sumaug's master." The Jedi frowned and snapped off their lightsabers. Anakin sighed. "What are we going to do with him, Master?" He asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled. "We're going to wipe his memory." The man had a sheer expression of terror on his face. "No!" The man yelled. "No! Please no! I was only doing my job!" Obi-Wan moved in on the man. "Obi-Wan, stop." Koon said loudly. He stopped. "Jedi do not bring pain to others." Koon said. "Master, there is too much at stake." Obi-Wan said. "It is too risky just to let him go. If we do, Darth Dragus probably has already won." Koon was silent. "He will deliver the DNA to Sumaug, collect the 75,000 credits, Sumaug will give it to Darth Dragus, and Darth Dragus possibly could carry out his evil scheme with ease." Obi-Wan continued. Koon sighed. "I suppose you are right, Master Kenobi." He said. "Very well. Wipe his memory." Obi-Wan nodded and turned away from Koon. He stepped towards the lab man. He raised his hands, called out to the Force, and—"WAIT!" The lab man screamed. Obi-Wan stalled. "I know why Dragus needed the DNA." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Why might that be?" He asked. The lab man didn't hesitate. "He's creating Jedi clones."

"Well, thank you very much." Anakin said. "That was very helpful." Obi-Wan raised his arms and quickly wiped the man's memory before he could protest again. "I just hope he didn't lie." Obi-Wan muttered. "I detected no lie." Quinlan said. "After all, I am a Master of lies and truth." "I can't believe this!" Koon exclaimed. "Jedi clones!" "But why?" Anakin asked. "Why would he want to clone Jedi?" "And why only Quinlan Vos?" Obi-Wan joined in. "Yeah!" Koon yelled. "Why not extract DNA from Yoda or Mace Windu's dead bodies?" "I'm sure Dragus has his reasons." Quinlan said mildly. "Come on." Koon grumbled. "There's nothing left to see here. We have to get back to the _Amber Crow._" "Where are you going?" Quinlan asked. "Dorin." Obi-Wan answered. "But then we're going north to an uncharted planet named Cavilma." "Good luck, then." Quinlan replied. The other Jedi were surprised. "You don't want to come with us?" Anakin asked, wide-eyed. Quinlan pondered. "Maybe it would be better for both you people and myself for me to come with you." He said finally. "Very well, I will come."


	10. Hunters

CHAPTER NINE: HUNTERS

**Obi-Wan, Anakin, Koon, Nya,** and Quinlan went back to the _Amber Crow _at the docking bays. At least, they tried to. "I think this is a shortcut." Quinlan said, pointing to a cave. Nya raised her eyebrows. "A cave?" She asked. "Caves on Korriban are often filled with lots of weird animals. Weird and deadly." Obi-Wan frowned. "Isn't there another way?" He asked. "Well, yes." Quinlan answered. "But then we'd have to go they way you came." "And what's wrong with that?" Koon asked. Quinlan pointed. Nya and the three other Jedi looked. A gunfight had started outside a bar. These three drunks were shooting at five policemen in brown uniforms. "Ah." Anakin said. "I see." "Into the cave, then." Koon said. The five of them entered the cave. "Keep your lightsabers out." Anakin said. The sound of four lightsabers was heard, and flashes of green, orange, and blue light were seen. "I'll lead." Quinlan said, brushing his way up to the front of the party. "Since I have a bright-colored saber." The others didn't protest. Quinlan used his lightsaber as a torch, to guide his way around the twisted and creepy paths of one of the thousands of caves on Korriban. Suddenly he stopped. "What's wrong, Master Vos?" Obi-Wan asked. "I sense a great disturbance in the Force." Quinlan said, very seriously. "We shouldn't be here. Out! EVERYONE OUT!" Shocked by Quinlan's abrupt yelling, the five of them shuffled for the cave entrance, about to be their exit. They scampered across the damp stone ground, running for the opening. But there was no opening. There wasn't even a mark of one. "What the hell?" Nya said. Koon ran his fingers along the cave wall. "There's no sign of an entrance here." He said in conclusion. "What!" Quinlan yelled. "That's impossible! We came this way." "We sure did." Obi-Wan said. "But there's no opening." Suddenly, a dark evil laugh rang through the cave. It echoed off the rocky walls. A shadowy figure dropped to the ground. "You have fallen into my trap." He said. The figure's voice was a raspy, dry, creepy voice. A voice that comes from a Zabrak. "Show yourself!" Quinlan yelled, pointing his lightsaber at the figure. Green light splashed onto the figure, revealing his red and black face. "Darth Maul!" Quinlan exclaimed. The figure smiled. "No." He said. "Not Darth Maul. Matpro Morjan."

"How did you find us here?" Koon demanded. Morjan simply laughed. "My Master sent me here." Dragus answered. "Stupid Jedi scum…" "Master?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. "Dark Jedi don't have Masters." "I am a Jedi hunter." Matpro said. "My master is Darth Exodus." "Darth Exodus?" Koon asked. "Who the hell is Darth Exodus?" "He's an official Sith Lord who is the master of me…and my counterpart." "And who is your counterpart?" Anakin demanded. A second shadowy figure dropped to the ground. "It's Darth Dragus!" Anakin yelled. The second figure laughed. It was a woman's voice. Quinlan waved his lightsaber at the second figure. Green light went over her, revealing her extremely white skin and red ponytail. She was wearing a black uniform, and was pointing two heavy pistols at Quinlan. "Aurra Sing!" Koon yelled. "That's right." Aurra Sing said. "You will not survive this." Morjan yelled. He lit his two double-bladed lightsabers. Aurra Sing lit her single-bladed saber. The duel began.

"Nya! Run!" Obi-Wan screamed. Nya retreated into the cave. Sing spun towards Anakin. Anakin brought his saber down and the two of them clashed. Although Sing had no connection to the Force, she was exceptionally skilled with her lightsaber. Sing jumped up, flipped, and brought her saber down on Anakin's like a sledgehammer. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Koon, and Quinlan were focusing on Morjan. Dragus spun his two double-bladed sabers extremely easily. He twirled the one in his right hand at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan put his mind into his saber and swung it around, blocking the blows Dragus threw at him. Koon jumped and tried to kick Dragus in the face, but Dragus threw the saber in his left hand up in the air, grabbed Koon's foot, flipped him over, and threw him back. Dragus jumped back, his airborne double-bladed lightsaber still spinning in the air. The saber was about to fall right onto Obi-Wan's head! "Obi-Wan!" Quinlan screamed. "Look out!" Obi-Wan looked up and noticed the double-bladed saber about to slice his head in two. Obi-Wan raised his saber, and swung it full force at the lightsaber, knocking it out of Obi-Wan's way. Dragus Force Pulled the lightaber back to him. He swung a saber at Quinlan. Quinlan screamed in pain as a huge red gash appeared on his forearm. Clutching his forearm, Quinlan retreated. Accidentally, he ran right into Aurra Sing. Aurra Sing smiled evilly and took her saber. Single-handedly, she swung it. Quinlan just managed to block the blow. The two engaged in a saber lock. Quinlan took his saber and slid it down Sing's lightsaber, chopping her hands off. Sing screamed in pain and she dropped to the ground. Anakin jumped and brought his saber down on Sing's head, chopping it off. Blood went everywhere. Quinlan slipped on the bloodied floor and fell onto a boulder. The boulder was very weak and it started to crack. The boulder suddenly completely smashed and below it was a raging pool of rapids. It was very hard to see in the darkness but you could hear it. "Help!" Quinlan screamed. "MASTER VOS!" Anakin yelled. He scampered over Aurra Sing's lifeless corpse and stuck out his hand for Quinlan. But it was too late. Quinlan had already fallen.

"NOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed. He dove after Quinlan. Wind rushed into his face, and he expected to die. His face smashed against the rapid pool. It felt as if he was just bonked against hardened cement. Gasping for air, Anakin surfaced. "MASTER VOS!" He yelled again. Treading water was nearly impossible, for the rapids were extremely rough. Anakin felt a huge body brush his legs. Anakin took a deep breath and dove underwater. He let the Force be his guide, a guide to finding Quinlan's body. Anakin gripped around an arm, and pulled it up. It was Quinlan. Anakin put his head to Quinlan's chest, listening. He felt his wrist, looking for a pulse. There was one. It was weak, but it was there. Suddenly, the rapids picked up speed…and intensity. As Anakin held Quinlan, the rapids were carrying them towards a gigantic dark tunnel. Anakin braced himself for the worst.

Meanwhile, Koon and Obi-Wan were still struggling against Morjan. Koon raised his lightsaber and brought it down. Dragus counter-attacked and spun his sabers. Koon let the Force control his mind as he deflected madly, spinning around and occasionally attempting to strike Dragus. Dragus blocked everything, too. Obi-Wan rushed in to help Koon. Koon and Obi-Wan advanced, Dragus retreated, and he suddenly slipped on the blood of his counterpart and fell to the ground. His lightsabers flew out of his hand and dropped into the rapid pool Anakin and Quinlan had fallen into. Koon and Obi-Wan pointed their lightsabers at Dragus. "You have lost." Koon said. Dragus smiled evilly. "That maybe so." He said. "But so has your friend." "We know." Obi-Wan said. "We already know that Anakin and Quinlan are dead." Dragus started to laugh. "Of course." He said. "You are right. And so is your little Twi'Lek friend." Suddenly, Dragus's yellow eyes turned blood red. Blood vessels spread through his eyes like a spider web. Koon and Obi-Wan heard a scream coming from deeper inside the cave. A green Twi'Lek body flew into the room, and hovered over the floor by Dragus's Force power. Dragus released Nya and she walked over to Koon and Obi-Wan. "What was that?" She asked. Obi-Wan pointed to Dragus, who's eyes were now their normal yellow color. Dragus smiled and waved his fingers at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled. "Obi-Wan?" Koon asked. He was confused…and scared. "Obi-Wan?" He repeated. Obi-Wan took his saber away from Dragus's face. He faced Nya. "What are you doing, Obi-Wan?" Nya asked. Obi-Wan didn't reply. He spoke through actions. "Koon!" Nya yelled. She was worried. "What's happening?" Koon got a serious look on his face. He knew what was going to happen. Obi-Wan took his saber…and stabbed Nya through the heart.

Nya screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground. Her vibroblade clattered beside her. "YOU MONSTER!" Koon screamed. "YOU'VE BEEN WORKING FOR HIM ALL ALONG!" "Working for who?" Obi-Wan asked. "DARTH DRAGUS!" Koon screamed. "YOU KILLED NYA!" "I—I WHAT!" Obi-Wan yelled. He looked at his feet and saw Nya's body caked with blood. "What happened to me?" Obi-Wan yelled. Tears were in his eyes. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Koon screamed. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN EVIL SPY WORKING FOR DRAGUS!" "I killed Nya?" Obi-Wan asked. He wasn't being sarcastic. Koon softened up. He realized Obi-Wan wasn't evil, or working for Darth Dragus. "YOU!" Obi-Wan yelled, pointing to Dragus. "I can't believe you!" Koon yelled. If his face mask allowed him to cry, he would've. Dragus smiled and laughed. "It's a wonderful thing, being a Sith." Dragus said. "Being able to persuade people to kill their friends." "ARGHHH!" Koon screamed in anger and brought his lightsaber down upon Dragus. Dragus was chopped in half. "Suffer the same exact fate as your father." Obi-Wan grumbled. He snapped off his lightsaber and knelt beside Nya's corpse. Koon did the same. "…I can't believe this." Obi-Wan said. "When I was a Youngling, Master Yoda taught be something." Koon said quietly. "He taught me to celebrate when someone transforms into the Force. Because death is a natural part of life." He sighed. "We mustn't dwell on this, Obi-Wan. Nya was a friend to us. But we should honor her death, and not think much about it." Obi-Wan turned to Koon. "You killed him." Obi-Wan said. "What?" Koon asked. "Morjan." Obi-Wan replied. "You killed Darth Dragus." "I know." Koon said. He sighed. "I shouldn't of. It's not the Jedi way." "You felt it, didn't you?" Obi-Wan asked. "You felt the pain of Nya's death." Koon was silent for a moment. "Yes." He finally said. "Yes, I did."

Anakin kept his wits and held onto Quinlan as he rushed through the tunnel. The rapids pushed him along as Anakin desperately tried to tread water to keep both Quinlan and himself above water. Suddenly, the rapid river emptied into a small quiet pool of water. Anakin was breathing deeply. The pool of water was right next to a path in the cave. He stood up and brought Quinlan over to the path. He lay Quinlan down on the stone as Anakin checked again for a pulse. There was still a pulse, but it was weaker than before. "He's dying!" Anakin said to himself. He thought fast and pulled out an emergency breathing kit from his Jedi robes. He pulled out a mouthpiece, a pump, and a wire. He connected the wire to the pump and the mouthpiece. Anakin then fitted the mouthpiece inside Quinlan's mouth, and started to use the pump to pump air into Quinlan's body. Slowly, Quinlan's eyes opened and he started to cough. He looked at Anakin. "Thank you." He croaked. "No problem." Anakin said, laughing. Anakin removed the mouthpiece, disconnected the wire, and fit the stuff back into the emergency breathing kit and put that back into his Jedi robes. He stood up. "Can you stand?" He asked. "I think so." Quinlan answered. He grabbed Anakin's arm and Anakin helped him up. "Thanks again, Padawan." Quinlan said. "You saved my life." "Don't mention it." "So, where do you think this path goes?" "We'll use the Force to be our guide." Anakin and Quinlan used the Force to find their way around the twisting paths of the cave. The Force served them well, for they ended up where Koon and Obi-Wan were standing. "Quinlan!" Koon yelled. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan said. They rushed over to them. "We thought you guys had died." Koon said. "I almost did." Quinlan replied. "But Anakin here saved me." "Yup, he'll do that." Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Where's Nya?" Anakin asked. Koon and Obi-Wan got grim faces on. "She's dead." Koon said. "WHAT!" Anakin and Quinlan yelled simultaneously. "Darth Dragus possessed Obi-Wan and made him kill Nya." Koon explained. "Her corpse is over there." "You're not still possessed, are you, Master?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. "No, I'm fine now." Obi-Wan answered. "What happened to Dragus?" Quinlan asked. "I killed him." Koon replied. There was silence. "Now." Koon said loudly. "We have to get to the _Amber Crow. _We need to get to Cavilma."

On the way out, the four Jedi stopped by Nya's corpse. They said goodbye to her lifeless body. Anakin took some powder out of his Jedi robes and sprinkled it over Nya. It was a reddish brown color. It was Jedi Death Powder. Jedi sprinkled it over a friend when they died. It was just a tradition that was over 25,000 years old. A tradition that likely would never be forgotten.


	11. Betrayal

PART III

THE MASTERS OF THE DARK SIDE

Chapter Ten: Betrayal

**The four Jedi used** the Force yet again to make their way out of the caves. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take this shortcut of yours, eh, Master?" Anakin said to Quinlan. Quinlan merely looked at him. "Look, can we please stop talking about Nya?" Obi-Wan yelled. "She's gone! Ok, we have to accept that she's gone." He sighed. "We have to get back to the Port Officials." Koon said. "The _Amber Crow _should be waiting for us there.

Koon purchased a map from a street merchant with a stand near the bar that housed the gunfight between the police and the drunks. Koon unraveled the map and scanned it. "Ah, damn." He said. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. "I just hate maps. They're so difficult to read." "Pass it here, then." Koon gave Obi-Wan the map. Obi-Wan looked at it. "I think we're going south." Obi-Wan said. "But there are Port Official offices all over the place. What was the name of the Port Official who gave you permission to land, Koon?" "309, I think." Koon said, frowning. "Then we need to be going east." Obi-Wan said. "This way, everyone." Quinlan, Koon, and Anakin followed Obi-Wan. They walked about a mile until they saw a sign that said: "WELCOME TO KORRIBAN PORT OFFICIAL OFFICES: BUILDING 17." The four of them went into a building and up six floors in an elevator. They reached the office of Port Official 309, Suite FV. Koon knocked. A couple seconds went by, but soon a fat man in a stained white undershirt answered the door. "Yeah, whaddya want?" The man said. "Excuse me, are you Port Official 309?" Quinlan asked. "No, that's my brother." The man replied. "What, you wann' 'im?" "Yes, please." Obi-Wan said politely. "Ah, wait here." The man said gruffly. The fat man disappeared into the suite and called for someone. Soon, a man that looked the exact opposite of the fat man came to the door. This man had neat black hair, combed nicely, was wearing a blue uniform, black socks, and leather black boots. "Yes?" The neater man asked. "Are you Port Official 309?" "Yeah, that's me." "Hello, I'm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are my companions, Plo Koon, Quinlan Vos, and Anakin Skywalker." The Port Official frowned. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Name your purpose." "Five hours ago we docked for bartending services for the Sith." Obi-Wan lied. "It turned out the Sith only needed us for one day for a small celebration they were having. I think a new prospect got admitted into the Academy." Anakin tried to hold back laughs. "Anyway, we would like to return to our ship, the _Amber Crow._" The Port Official's eyes widened. "You liar!" He snarled. "The Sith aren't on this planet anymore. I will kill you myself!" "Guess he found out." Anakin said. The Port Official drew an extremely deadly disruptor rifle. It appeared to be modified, to maximize devastation. "Goodbye." The Port Official said. He aimed the disruptor rifle at Obi-Wan. The four Jedi ignited their lightsabers. The Port Official dropped his disruptor rifle to the floor and backed off, his hands in the air. "Ok…let's talk about this." He said, his voice trembling. "No need." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin expected Obi-Wan to threaten the Port Official with his lightsaber, but instead he caught a gleam in Obi-Wan's eye. Obi-Wan moved his hands slightly. "You _will _show us to our ship." The Port Official gave a small smile. "Of course." He said, still smiling. "Anything you ask, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan smiled back. "Very good." He said, putting his lightsaber away. His three companions did the same. "Now, where is our ship?" "Just follow me." The Port Official said. "Your ship is close by, only a five minute walk." The Jedi followed the Port Official out of the building. As they walked across a street, the Port Official jingled a ring of keys he had in the palm of his hand. "So…" He said. "What kind of drinks did the Sith like?" Anakin frowned. He sent a mental thought to Obi-Wan via the Force, saying "Doesn't he now know the Sith aren't on Korriban?" Obi-Wan sent a mental thought back to Anakin, saying "He's still under the influence of my Mind Trick. It's unusual he now thinks the Sith inhabit the world, but not unheard of." Anakin slowly nodded. "Well…" Quinlan said, about to respond to the Port Official's question. "We made a LOT of margaritas." "Salt on the edges?" "Yep." "Cool. What else?" "Pina coladas." "Mmm. I love coconut." "And even martinis." "With the olive?" "Yes." "A toothpick stuck inside the olive?" "Listen, mister, where's our ship?" The Port Official was surprised. The Port Official then got a disgruntled look on his face. "Very well." He said. "Walk straight until you reach some hanger bays. Tell the crew there your number is 8D0MN2 and that you're here to pick up your ship. They'll give it to you." "Thank you, kind sir." Koon said. "My pleasure." The Port Official replied. He smiled, then walked off. The Jedi continued walking. Soon enough, they reached the docking bays. A person stopped them. "Halt!" The person yelled. "Authorized personnel only beyond this point." "I'm here to pick up my ship." Koon explained calmly. "My number is 8D0MN2." The man was silent for a moment. "Follow me." He barked. The man led them to a giant room. Sure enough, the _Amber Crow _was standing peacefully in the hanger, steam occasionally shooting out of its giant engines. A short green figure walked towards the Jedi. At first, they thought it was Yoda. But it was just one of Yoda's species. "Welcome." The alien said. "My name is Frinj. You are here to pick up the _Amber Crow?" _"That's why we're here, yes." Quinlan answered. "Very good." Frinj said. "I am the credit collector. I collect the fees of people landing here at this bay. Unfortunately, the Port Official you talked to when you landed did not alert me of your arrival, so I must say you owe me 600 republic credits. And since you are back so soon, you are not permitted to pick up your ship until tomorrow." "What!" The Jedi exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, Master Jedi, but those are the rules." Frinj said. "However, you may take your ship home today by paying an extra 1000 credits. The choice is yours." "We have some credits." Koon whispered to Obi-Wan. "Let's pay now and get to Cavilma." "We will pay you the necessary fee for docking." Obi-Wan said to Frinj. "Good." Frinj replied. "I take it you will be back in the morning to pick up your ship?" "No, we will be taking our ship today. We will pay you the extra one thousand credits." "Excellent." Frinj said, beaming. "Now, may I take your 1600 credits?" Obi-Wan dug around in his Jedi robes and pulled out a 1,000 credit bill. He handed it to Frinj. Frinj frowned. "You have paid the early arrival fee, but I don't have the docking fee yet." Frinj said. Obi-Wan pulled out a 500 bill and a 100 bill. He handed those to Frinj, also. Frinj smiled again. "Excellent!" He said. "You are now set to leave. Goodbye, Master Jedi. I do hope you enjoyed your stay on Korriban."

"All systems go?" "Hyperdrive is perfect. We're all set." "Excellent." The four Jedi were preparing their ship for launch. "How far away is Dorin?" Anakin asked Koon. Koon frowned and thought for a second. "We definitely have to go into hyperspace, I know that." Koon replied. "I think its to the north east." "Ok." Koon looked out the ship's cockpit window and nodded to a worker at the docking bay. The worker nodded back and pulled a lever, opening the giant dome above the ship that was the hangar bay's ceiling. Koon pressed some buttons and fired up the engine. Giant flames burst out of the engines in the back. Smoke started to appear as the _Amber Crow _slowly lifted off the ground, tilted upwards, and blasted off into the sky. As the ship left the atmosphere and entered dark space, Koon slowed the ship. He leveled it out and slowly pulled a lever. Bright white lines appeared in front of the craft, and before they knew it they were in hyperspace.

The journey to Dorin turned out to be even longer than the one to Korriban. It took five straight weeks. One morning, Anakin woke up and saw Koon flying the ship in the middle of the night. Yawning, Anakin made his way to the cockpit. "Master Koon?" He asked. "What are you doing up?" "We reached Dorin, my homeplanet." Koon said with a touch of happiness. "Great." Anakin said. "Now we need to get to Cavilma." "Yup." Dorin was a semi-beautiful planet. It was dark and dusty with black clouds. The surface was a mysterious purplish color. Plo Koon grabbed a lever, pulled it, and they were in hyperspace again.

Twenty four hours later they reached Cavilma. Quinlan, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Koon were standing in the cockpit. "Wow." Obi-Wan said. "It looks just like Kashyyyk." Cavilma was a very small planet, no bigger than Peragus or Kessel. The surface was covered with dense forests and trees. "Let's get this ship down there." Quinlan said. "Good idea." Koon replied. "The sooner we talk to Pako and Zianla the better." Koon maneuvered the ship around the perimeter of Cavilma. Finally, he found a bare spot with no trees, and landed there. "Where do you think this Pako guy is?" Anakin asked. "Pako told me in his letter he'd contact us once they see us on their scopes." Obi-Wan replied. "We'll be speaking with them in no time." They lowered the docking ramp and stepped out. Exotic birds chirped and the wind rustled the trees. Cavilma was an extremely moist and wet planet. The soil was so moist when you walked on it, it felt like you were walking on sponges. Suddenly, Obi-Wan's intercom crackled. A male Twi'Lek voice spoke from it, not speaking Galactic Basic. "Master Jedi? Master Jedi, have you come?" The voice said. Obi-Wan unhooked his intercom from his belt and raised it to his mouth. "Pako? Is that you?" He asked. "No, this is Zianla." The voice said. "Pako's brother." "I remember." Obi-Wan said. "Where is our meeting place?" "Right near you, as a matter of fact." Zianla answered. "It's about a forty minute walk from where you are. Do you have a compass with you?" "No…" Obi-Wan said slowly. "But maybe one of my companions do." Quinlan nodded and pulled a compass out of his Jedi robes. "Yes, my friend has one." Obi-Wan said to Zianla. "Head north from here. You'll eventually reach a white building. And please hurry. We have a lot to go over." Then the intercom went dead. "We go north." Obi-Wan reported. "A forty minute walk." And so they began.

Every five minutes or so, Quinlan had to get out his lightsaber and slash the strong branches that were in the Jedi's way. Finally, they reached the white building Zianla had told Obi-Wan about. The building was made up of many small circular dome-shaped rooms and looked very modern. It didn't look like the kind of building you would imagine to see on a planet such as Cavilma. Two guards in green uniforms guarded the massive door. They Jedi approached the guards. "Halt!" One yelled. "Name your business and your purpose!" The other screamed. "Relax, my friends." Obi-Wan said. "We come in peace. We have come for a business meeting with two Twi'Leks named Pako and Zianla." "Are you the Jedi our masters were speaking of?" A guard asked. "That's us." Quinlan said. "Very good." The guard replied. "Pako has been expecting you." The guards opened the door and stepped out of the Jedi's way. "Thank you." Obi-Wan said, and they passed through.

A protocol droid was assigned by the indoor receptionist to show the Jedi to the conference room. The droid led them up a long hallway, and down to a big door. "Pako and Zianla are in here." The protocol droid said. "If you should require any more of my services, please, do not hesitate to call upon me." "We won't forget. And thank you." Koon said. The droid wandered off, and Obi-Wan pushed the door open. They were wide-eyed with surprise at what they saw.

Two orange-skinned Twi'Leks were standing in black uniforms, holding deadly blaster carbines. A yellow armor-clad warrior stood in between them. The warrior had five weapon holsters on his belt. He was carrying two modified vibroswords, two modified blaster pistols, and one disruptor rifle. "Welcome, Master Jedi. We've been expecting you." "What is this?" Koon demanded. The warrior laughed. "Obviously, you do not know who I am." He said. "I am Bilbat Sumaug."

"NO!" Obi-Wan screamed. The Twi'Leks smiled evilly. "It was all a trick!" Anakin yelled. "I am Pako." One of the Twi'Leks said. "Everything you said was a lie!" Obi-Wan yelled. "No, not everything." Pako replied. "Darth Dragus does exist, and is making the people of Xagobah suffer. And yes, in case you are wondering, Jedi clones are being created." All the Jedi lit their lightsabers. Bilbat Sumaug withdrew his disruptor rifle and Pako and Zianla pointed their blaster carbines at them. The mechanical sound of panning was heard as twenty overhead turrets pointed at the Jedi. "Put your weapons away." Sumaug said. "These turrets have very advanced weaponry. They'll fire major blasts extremely fast at you. One hit in a vital area and the floor would be stained with your blood." Reluctantly, the Jedi put their lightsabers away. Sumaug smiled. "Excellent." He said. "Take them away, boys."

The Jedi were given injections with sleeping drugs in them. In a matter for five minutes they were all asleep. Pako and Zianla were talking with Bilbat Sumaug in the conference room. "Where are we to take the Jedi, Bilbat?" Zianla asked. "Darth Dragus was counting on you to capture these Jedi." Sumaug answered. "Take them to Xagobah and bring them before Darth Dragus. She will decide how to…take care of them." There was silence. "Pako." Sumaug suddenly said curtly. "Yes, Bilbat?" Pako said. "When you were on Tatooine, and you put the note in that Jedi's robes, you hid Darth Dragus's gender, right?" "Yes, of course." Pako answered. "I told him that Dragus was male." "_Darth _Dragus, if you don't mind." Bilbat said firmly. "Anyway, that is good. Darth Dragus did not want these Jedi to know she is female." "Pardon me, Bilbat, but what was the purpose of that?" Bilbat smiled mildly. "Darth Dragus was the only female Sith Lord to abandon the Jedi Order in two centuries. If the Jedi knew Dragus was female, they'd instantly known who planned their masters' deaths."

Anakin awoke to a thud. Slowly and groggily, he opened his eyes. He tried to get up, but discovered he was tied to the floor. He wriggled and tried to get out, but the rope holding him was way too strong. He looked to his right, and saw Koon asleep. He too was tied up. THUD! Anakin's body shook. Then he realized he was on top of a wooden transportation device, and there was no roof above his head. He looked to his left, and saw Obi-Wan. He was tied up also, but he was awake. "Master?" Anakin asked. "What happened?" "Apparently Sumaug had us tied up on some sort of car." Obi-Wan answered. "We're on Xagobah." "Xagobah?" Koon said. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked and saw Koon wide awake. "What happened?" "I asked the same question." Anakin said with a frown. "Where's Zianla and Pako?" Obi-Wan pointed to the people driving the vehicle up in the cabin. A man in a gray uniform was driving. Pako and Zianla were sitting on both sides of him. "I see." Koon said. "Where are they taking us?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. "I have no idea." Obi-Wan answered, the wind rippling his hair. "We'll just have to wait and see." "Hey…" Anakin said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Where's Quinlan?" "Huh?" Obi-Wan asked. He looked around, then got a serious look on his face. "Well, he's not here." Koon said in conclusion. "Darth Dragus must have him."

In fifty minutes, the driver stopped the car. "Go to sleep!" Obi-Wan whispered curtly. Immediately, the three Jedi pretended to be asleep. "Take them to Bilbat Sumaug." Anakin heard Zianla instruct. "Yes, sir." The driver answered. Anakin felt rough hands touch his back as the ropes were untied. Obi-Wan saw Anakin slowly reach for his lightsaber. He immediately sent a mental Force note to Anakin's mind telling him NOT to do that. Anakin understood and returned his hand to his side. Anakin and Koon were hauled onto Pako's back and Obi-Wan was hauled onto the driver's.

It seemed like hours before their carriers stopped. "Arggh!" The driver yelled. He threw Obi-Wan to the ground. "Ugh!" Obi-Wan yelled. He whirled around, only to see Pako throwing Koon and Anakin to the ground. "Not exactly first class, eh?" Koon mumbled. They were in some sort of throne room. Dark, thick purple curtains covered the walls. A blue throne chair marked with the Sign of the Sith was about one hundred feet away from the Jedi. A shadowy dark figure was sitting in the chair. Suddenly, the Jedi felt weapons pressed against the back of their heads. Pako had gotten out two blaster pistols and was threatening Koon and Anakin, while Obi-Wan had a Flechete Rifle being pointed at him. Obi-Wan immediately turned around and tried to Force Push the driver, but his Force power had been depleted. The next thing he felt was hot lead being pressed into all corners of his body. The driver had fired the Flechete Rifle. Obi-Wan screamed and dropped to the floor, blood oozing from his Jedi robes. Pako laughed. "You evil monster!" Anakin yelled. Pako smiled and pulled the trigger on one of his guns.

But that was after Anakin had ripped the gun from Pako's hand, making it clatter to the floor. Koon grabbed the other one, completely disarming Pako. Pako dove for the weapon, and Anakin beat him to it. Anakin pointed the gun at Pako. Koon pointed his at Pako also. "Oh, boys, play nicely." A female voice said. Pako and the driver immediately fell to their knees and bowed, showing complete respect. Koon and Anakin turned around. The figure had rose from her throne chair, and now was standing right in front of Anakin and Koon. She had a dark black afghan covering her face. "Who are you?" Koon asked. "I am the one you call…Darth Dragus." The figure said. "Reveal yourself!" Koon yelled. He reached up and ripped Dragus's afghan to the floor. Then, Dragus spoke words that ran chills down Koon's spine—"Are you having a problem, Master Koon?"


	12. Doom

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Doom

**Anakin was the first** to speak. "Huh?" He said. He wanted to pick better words; he really did. But when you see Jocasta Nu's evil smiling Sith face, the only word you will probably be able to speak would probably be, "Huh?" Koon was too stunned to speak. Obi-Wan was still wounded and unconscious on the floor, but if he wasn't incapacitated he would probably have had a heart attack. "Surprised?" Jocasta Nu asked. "Hell yeah." Anakin said under his breath. Jocasta cackled evilly. "Only female Jedi to leave the Jedi for the Sith in two hundred years." She said with pride. "But…Jocasta." Koon stuttered. "You're so…old!" Jocasta laughed so hard she started to wheeze. "Age can't stop me!" She screamed. "I am becoming the most powerful Sith Lord of all time!" "Powerful in the field of oldness?" Anakin teased. Jocasta got a terrifying wrinkly look of rage on her face and ejected Force Storm out of her fingertips. They hit Anakin and he fell smoking on the ground, next to the bloodied body of Obi-Wan. Koon withdrew his orange lightsaber and pointed it at Darth Dragus's throat. "Jedi clones." Koon said. "Tell us what is happening or I'll slit your old neck which has probably been treated with plastic surgery over sixteen times." Jocasta cackled again. "You mean you don't know?" She yelled with more evil laughter. "Darth Exodus and I have been planning this for over fifty years! All my time as a Jedi I was a spy!" "Darth Exodus?" Koon asked. "I've heard that name before when we were on Korriban! Who is that?" "My Master. I am his apprentice, although I am becoming so powerful I am almost ready to overthrow him!" "WHAT!" Koon screamed. "I thought you were the Master!" "No." Jocasta said, smiling. "My Master was also at the Jedi Temple as a spy. You may know him as, the Black Knight. He was strong in the Force and committed to following the Light, and he always wore robes that were similar to the ones worn by Darth Revan. You could never see his face, or any part of his skin." "Yes." Koon said. "I remember the Black Knight. He was one of the greatest swordsmen in the Order." "Yes, well, he wasn't really in the Order." Dragus replied. "He was Darth Exodus, my Master, and all the while was stealing DNA samples from different Jedi. We have collected thousands of DNA samples for our army of Dark Jedi Clones. I worked with him almost constantly, us trying desperately to collect these samples. We had the most trouble with three Jedi: Yoda, Mace Windu, and Quinlan Vos. We only recently acquired their DNA samples." "When?" Koon asked. "Vos's DNA was acquired only about a week ago, when my good friend who is a professional scientist captured Vos on Korriban and performed a fire ritual on his body, stealing the DNA." "And Yoda and Master Windu?" Koon demanded. "When Exodus killed them, he took their DNA samples. Simple." "Wait—I thought you killed Yoda and Windu!" "No!" Dragus yelled. "That was Exodus!" Koon clamped a hand to his forehead. All this time, they had been wrong. Looking for a Sith Lord who was really a stupid 90-year-old woman. "What's happening?" A groggy voice asked. Koon looked, and Obi-Wan was slowly getting up. Dark, large spots of blood were stuck to both the floor and Obi-Wan's robes. "WOAH!" Obi-Wan yelled when he saw Darth Dragus. "JOCASTA NU!" He screamed. "Master Kenobi." Dragus said. "You have a lot of catching up to do." Anakin had also gotten up, weak from the ultra-powerful Force Storm which had overpowered him. "Obi-Wan! Anakin!" Koon yelled. "Dragus didn't kill Yoda and Mace Windu! Her Master, Darth Exodus, did!" "And the Jedi Clones are ready." Dragus said. "OPEN THE WINDOW!" She yelled. Suddenly, the purple curtains of one side of the room fell to the ground. Behind it was a metal wall, which soon flipped to reveal an extremely large glass window. "Come closer, my young Jedi friends." Jocasta said. "And see what doom your Jedi Order will soon face."

Before their eyes, the Jedi saw one million Jedi. They looked…wrong, somehow. They seemed like they were psychologically insane or mentally retarded. There were about 5,000 Yarael Poofs, 10,000 Mace Windus, and at least 50,000 Yodas. There were also many thousands of Jedi such as Cin Drallig, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Oppo Rancisis, Yaddle, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Eeth Koth, Even Piell, and even Obi-Wan's late Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "Feast your eyes, gentlemen!" Dragus yelled. "Soon, these clones will be dispatched on every single planet in the galaxy, hunting down Jedi until the Sith rule once again! Innocent blood will be spilt, Jedi hearts will be slaughtered, and people will fall to their knees, begging for their lives to be spared!" "Monstrous." Obi-Wan mumbled. "But enough talk." Dragus said. "I'll let you see them in action." Suddenly, a door opened and in marched in twenty Jedi clones—five Mace Windus, five Yodas, five Cin Dralligs, and five Shaak Tis. They all lit their lightsabers. Then Dragus ran. She was fleeing. "You can't escape me, old lady!" Anakin yelled. He instantly unhooked his lightsaber, ignited it, and threw it full force at Dragus. Dragus whirled around and Force Pushed the flying lightsaber away from her. It went flying back to Anakin like a deadly boomerang, and he caught it with his left hand. Dragus continued to run. Anakin chased after her, leaving Obi-Wan and Koon to fight twenty evil Jedi clones. "Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan yelled. But it was too late. Anakin was in a wild bantha chase with Jocasta Nu. Disgruntled, Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber. "You go in slowly on the left, Obi-Wan." Koon whispered. "I've sparred both Drallig and Windu thousands of times, and I know their weaknesses, so I'll take them. You take on the Yodas." "What about the Shaak Tis?" Obi-Wan asked. Koon lifted Dragus's throne chair with the Force and brought it crashing down on the Shaak Tis' heads. They all fell to the ground, crippled and dismantled. "Oh." Obi-Wan said. "That works also." The Jedi clones lit their lightsabers and charged. One of the Mace Windus had a double-bladed purple saber. That Windu stuck the lightsaber vertically and swung it with a force so powerful it knocked Koon's orange single-bladed right out of his hand. The hilt spun across the floor and came to rest in a corner. Koon was unarmed. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't Force Pull the lightsaber back to him or else he'd be vulnerable to attacks. So, he raised his leg and kicked the Mace Windu in the face. He fell back and Koon grabbed his purple double-bladed lightsaber, swung, and chopped the Mace Windu in half. Next, two Cin Dralligs confronted him. One swung for Koon's legs. Koon turned the lightsaber vertically and blocked it, while parrying another blow to the head. He then turned it horizontally and swung, taking the Cin Dralligs by complete surprise. They too were chopped in half. _Three down, seven to go. _Koon thought. He used Force Speed and charged at a Mace Windu with a spinning kata move. He mowed down the Mace Windu almost instantly. A Cin Drallig then took a stab at his back from behind him. Koon sensed the attack, blocked it, then jumped up in the air. He landed behind the Cin Drallig and this time stabbed him in the back. There were two remaining Cin Dralligs and three remaining Mace Windus. Using the Force, Koon picked up a Mace Windu and launched him full force against the wall. He fell to the ground dead. Next, he ran forward and performed the move that killed Qui-Gon Jinn against the last Mace Windu—he hit his waist with the hilt of the double-bladed lightsaber, then turned quickly and stabbed him in the hip. Then, to finish off the Cin Dralligs, he swung his saber staff full force and soon two heads rolled on the ground.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the large room, Obi-Wan wasn't doing too well against the Yodas. The Jedi clones weren't nearly as good as the real Jedi they were cloned from, sort of like the Clonetroopers cloned from Jango Fett. Obi-Wan had managed to strike down two Yodas, but three were still at large. Or, rather, at small. Koon saw Obi-Wan struggling, so he rushed over to help him. Within minutes, the three Yoda clones were dead. "Nice saber staff skills, Master Koon." Obi-Wan complemented. "Thank you." Koon said. "While I was a Padawan, I trained with both a single bladed lightsaber and a double-bladed lightsaber. In fact, that day on Alderaan when I fought Darth Maul, I used a saber staff." "Cool." Obi-Wan said. "I could never learn how to use one of those things, although I really want to learn." "Forget that." Koon said, suddenly changing the topic. "Anakin has gone after Darth Dragus. We need to find him. Jocasta Nu could be VERY powerful as a Sith Lord. We need to help him."

Meanwhile, Anakin had just stopped and cornered Dragus in a control room. The control room had two floors. "Your reign of terror ends here, old lady." Anakin snarled. "Don't count on it, Skywalker!" Jocasta Nu shrieked. She scampered up a metal stairway. Anakin went after her. "You can't beat me." Dragus said with an evil smile. She withdrew a red lightsaber. Anakin brought his blue lightsaber over his head and bent his knees in a threatening position. "Argh!" Jocasta grunted. She lunged at Anakin. Anakin blocked, and counter-attacked. Then he advanced and struck again. But Dragus blocked his attack with ease. Dragus raised her lightsaber above her old small head, and brought it crashing down. Anakin raised his lightsaber horizontally and blocked it with all his strength. Then he jumped up, flipped backwards, and gave Dragus a strong kick in the chest. She cried in pain, and Anakin thought he heard something cracking. Jocasta's lightsaber snapped off and she collapsed on the floor, twitching and moaning with pain. Anakin approached her and pointed his lightsaber at her neck. "Alright, enough fooling around." Anakin said. "I want to know where your master is. Exodus." "You'll never get any answers from me, Jedi slime!" Dragus said weakly. "Besides, I don't advise you to go after my master. That would not be a wise decision, especially in these times." Anakin frowned. "These times?" He asked. "Exodus has discovered a new Force Crystal." Dragus said. "He's using it to make himself unbelievably powerful. He plans to resurrect the greatest Sith Lords of all time: Exar Kun, Darth Revan, Ajunta Pall, Darth Plagueis…and even Naga Sadow. But before he can do that, he needs Sith Holocrons. He plans to steal them from a Jedi base on the planet Polis Massa." "Lies!" Anakin yelled. "There's no Jedi base on Polis Massa!" "Wrong!" Jocasta yelled. "There are ruins. Of an ancient Jedi base on Polis Massa. Legend has it the last surviving Jedi, a Jedi named Knyoj Huki, hid three ancient Sith Holocrons in these ruins. Exodus plans to recover these Holocrons and resurrect these four Sith Lord legends." "One last thing." Anakin said. "Where is Quinlan Vos?" Jocasta cackled evilly. "Exodus has him!" "Well. That was very helpful!" Anakin said cheerfully. "Thanks so much!" "DAMN MY ANCIENT BRAIN!" Jocasta yelled. Anakin took his lightsaber, and chopped Dragus in half. The oldest human Jedi in the history of the Jedi Order, was finally dead. Suddenly, Koon and Obi-Wan scampered up the stairs and entered the room with Anakin and Dragus's dead body. "Aww." Koon said sarcastically. "I was looking forward to squishing that old bitch's head. Too bad you beat me to it, Anakin." "Anakin—please tell me you interrogated her." Obi-Wan said with a certain sort of gleam in his eye. "Yes, Master." Anakin said grimly. "And I know where Darth Exodus is hiding." There was silence. Obi-Wan looked at Dragus's corpse. "Man, this girl is old!" He exclaimed. Anakin and Koon chuckled. "How did you kill her?" "I gave her a light kick." Anakin answered. "I think I broke her neck." This made Obi-Wan laugh. "So we still haven't found Quinlan." Koon commented. "We don't have time to look for him." Obi-Wan said grimly. "We need to find and destroy Exodus as soon as possible.


	13. The Cave

CHAPTER XII

The Cave

"**Polis Massa." Koon repeated.** "He's on Polis Massa." "Yes, Master." Anakin said. Anakin had been repeating his sentences for maybe two hours now. Koon just couldn't believe Exodus was on Polis Massa. Koon grunted in anger and got up, kicking his chair which skidded across the floor. He buried his face in his hands. "It's alright, Master." Anakin said, placing a hand on Koon's shoulder. "Why couldn't we see this?" Koon mumbled. "It was like Dragus was just a diversion. We were thinking so highly of ourselves, but we had no idea we were just chasing a freakish old woman across the galaxy! WHY THE HELL COULDN'T WE SEE IT!" "Master, Darth Exodus is very strong in the Force." Anakin said. "He must've influenced our minds somehow. He must've made us look for Dragus when we were really looking for himself." "He used Dragus as bait." A voice said. Koon and Anakin looked. It was Obi-Wan. "It's the way of the Sith." Obi-Wan told them. "Listen—the point is we're on our way to Polis Massa now, and—" "At what cost!" Koon burst out. "These fucking Jedi Clones Dragus created are at large and ready to strike! They could be attempting to conquer the galaxy as we speak!" "Even Dragus wouldn't try something that bold." Obi-Wan said. "Exodus already destroyed the Jedi Temple." Anakin said. "What would he be trying to do with the Jedi Clones now that the Temple is gone?" "Did you ask Dragus?" Koon asked Anakin, the last tiny thought of hope drifting from his head. Anakin sighed. "No, Master. I'm deeply sorry." "And I don't wish to mention this…" Obi-Wan said quietly. "But what about the UBDs?" "UBDs?" Anakin asked, confused. "Ultra Battle Droids." Obi-Wan replied quickly. "Remember the attack on the Jedi Temple? Those six droids confronting you?" Anakin shivered. "Oh, hell yeah." Anakin said. "Why'd you have to remind me of that!" "Master Kenobi, we haven't seen any UBDs since we left the Jedi Temple." Koon said. "Well…the UBDs weren't that powerful." Obi-Wan said, pondering. "I don't think there was any need to attack Tatooine or Korriban with them. Maybe after Exodus's Jedi Clone army was built, the UBDs were shut down." "Quite possible." Koon said. "An interesting theory." "Well, I thought those UBDs were freakin' impossible to kill." Anakin said. "Imagine the damage the Clones will do." "We already fought them." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah." Koon said. "They weren't that difficult. Not as near difficult as the actual Jedi…" "And Master Koon here used a saber staff." Obi-Wan said, smiling. "And he was really good. Defeated five Jedi clones with one." "Matpro taught me how to use one when we were students at the Academy." Koon said. "He said I should permanently switch to a saber staff, but I didn't like the idea because they say saber staffs draw you closer to the Dark Side." "Yeah, but you still kicked ass." Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

Obi-Wan was sitting in the cockpit, the rocky asteroid of Polis Massa ahead of the ship. Anakin and Koon were leaning behind him. "I haven't been here in ages." Koon said. "Same." Obi-Wan replied. "I've never been here." Anakin commented. "It's not a very civilized planet." Koon said. "The Polis Massians are famous for their expert medical facilities. Some of the galaxy's top hospitals are located on it. They're also famous for their ability to clone." Obi-Wan almost crashed the ship when he heard that last sentence. "Did you say they're good at _cloning?_" Obi-Wan asked. "Why yes." Koon said. "They are—" Suddenly Koon realized. There was a brief pause, then Anakin said "Exodus is using the Polis Massians to clone Jedi." "Dammit!" Obi-Wan yelled. "You know what this means, I hope." Koon said. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised Koon didn't overreact and burst out in anger as he usually does. "What?" Anakin and Obi-Wan asked. "We need to blow up Polis Massa as soon as Exodus is gone." Koon replied. "Anything we don't destroy today will come back to haunt us tomorrow." "He's right." Obi-Wan said. "If we leave Polis Massa as thriving as it is now, the Polis Massians will carry out orders and clone more Jedi, whether Exodus is alive or dead." "Wait." Anakin said. "What is it now, Anakin!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Exodus is probably on Polis Massa right now." "So you're proposing…" Koon said. "I'm proposing we just blow this place to hell right now and get out of here!" Anakin exclaimed. "Are you KIDDING me!" Koon screamed. "Quinlan is with Exodus! We have to rescue him!" "Fine." Anakin said. "Land the ship."

"We have to be careful." Obi-Wan said. "We can't be seen. If we are, this is all over." The Jedi had managed to sneak into one of the many Polis Massian medical facilities. "Excuse me." A voice said. The Jedi whirled around, face to face with a Polis Massian. "What are you doing?" She asked. Anakin smiled and lit his lightsaber. "Now cooperate and no one will get hurt." Anakin said. Obi-Wan sighed. "This isn't the way to do it, Anakin." He said. "Listen. What do you know about Darth Exodus?" Obi-Wan asked the Polis Massian. "He's making our lives a living hell." The Polis Massian answered. "You have no idea. We're only cloning these Jedi because he's forcing us too. He threatened us and told us if we didn't carry out his orders we would be killed in ways too horrible for us to imagine." "That's terrible." Koon said. "But we're here to stop him. Do you know where he is?" "Well, I could tell you." The Polis Massian said. "But I'm not going too. I'd be killed. It's Exodus's rule." Obi-Wan moved his fingers slightly, performing Force Persuade. "Tell us where Exodus is." Obi-Wan said. "Tell us." "There is a Force-sensitive cave to the east of here." The Polis Massian said, under a mystical trance. "I will take you to it. Exodus is there." "Lead the way." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"It is there." The Polis Massian said, pointing to a cave in the distance. The Jedi and the Polis Massian were standing outside on the rough moon-like sands of Polis Massa. A long stretch of nothing lied before them, except for a gargantuan cliff. Built into this cliff, was a mysterious cave. "We'll take it from here." Anakin said. "Thank you." "No." The Polis Massian said. "You better let me come with you." The four of them walked up to the cave. "Master?" The Polis Massian said. "WHAT IS IT?" A gruesome voice screamed. The Jedi saw a huge red lightsaber plunge out of the darkness of the cave. The blade stabbed the Polis Massian in the chest. Blood splattered all over as the Polis Massian screamed in agony. Slimy Polis Massian body parts littered the floor along with a lot of bloodied skin tissue. A red and black hand with extremely long fingernails reached out of the cave. "Who is there?" The figure asked. "I am Jedi Master Plo Koon." Koon said boldly. "And you are under arrest."

"Why may that be?" The voice said. The Jedi had never heard a more unique, raspy voice. "For the murder of Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Yoda." Koon said. "And for the creation of an illegal Jedi Clone Army." Obi-Wan said. "And for capturing Jedi Master Quinlan Vos." Anakin said. "Really." The voice said. There was silence. "We'll see about that." The voice said. "Come in." The Jedi ignited their lightsabers and stepped in.

"Reveal yourself, Exodus!" Anakin yelled. He waved his lightsaber over the figure. Blue light splashed onto him, revealing a species the Jedi had never seen before. "WHAT ARE YOU?" Obi-Wan screamed. Exodus laughed. "I am a member of an advanced race from another galaxy." He said. "You may call us…the Yuuzhan Vong." Inside the cave, lightsaber crystals of all colors and shapes dotted the walls. There was also an old chair. Exodus took a seat in the chair. "So." Exodus said. "You say I am under arrest." "Where's Quinlan Vos?" Koon demanded. "Don't fret, Jedi scum." Exodus said. "Your friend is alive and well." Quinlan stepped out of the darkness. "Quinlan!" Obi-Wan said happily. "Obi-Wan!" Quinlan exclaimed. He ran forward and gave Obi-Wan a hug. "Plo Koon, you said your name was?" Exodus asked. "Yes." Koon said angrily. "And you are under arrest!" "Plo Koon." Exodus said, twiddling his grotesque thumbs. "Come here, Plo Koon." Koon stepped forward carefully, his lightsaber at-the-ready. Exodus smiled evilly and placed his hand on Koon's head. Koon's eyes spun out of control and his head lolled back like he was retarded. "Plo Koon…feel the power." Exodus said, closing his eyes. "What's he doing to Master Koon, Master?" Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan. "It's ok." Quinlan said to Anakin. "Koon's just playing along. Trust me, I know him." "AWAKEN!" Exodus boomed. Koon's head shot upward and his eyes went back into focus. But something was wrong with his eyes, for they were red. "Master Koon?" Anakin asked. "Master Koon, are you alright?" Anakin slowly approached Koon and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright, Anakin." Koon replied. "In fact, I'm the best I've ever been in my life." Then Koon took out his lightsaber and stabbed Anakin in the heart.

"Oh my God." Obi-Wan said. That was all he could say. Anakin's body slumped to the ground, a big bloody hole in his Jedi robes. "Obi-Wan." Koon said, smiling like a retarded person. "This power thingy is really nice…you should ask Exodus to give it to you." Koon walked toward Obi-Wan and tried to stab him. But Obi-Wan was ready, and he blocked the blow. "POWER!" Koon screamed. He fell to his knees before Exodus and began to worship him. "Oh, Master, my Master…" Koon whispered. "Let's kill the Jedi!" Koon said. "Kill the Jedi! Kill the Jedi now!" "Do the honors, my new apprentice." Exodus said. Koon rose and stabbed Quinlan. Obi-Wan screamed, and Quinlan dropped to the cave wall. "Obi-Wan…" He croaked. "Get the hell outta here." Then Quinlan's head came to rest, and Obi-Wan knew he was dead.

Obi-Wan ran. At least he tried to. Five Kit Fisto clones with glowing red eyes blocked the exit and ignited their lightsabers. Obi-Wan whirled around. Exodus boomed with laughter. "As you can see, there is no escape." He said. He then turned to Koon. "From this day forward, you will be known as…Darth Spidol!" Obi-Wan felt a tear run down his cheek. He glanced at the floor. Two of his best friends lying dead with bloody holes in their hearts, their heads limply propped up against the cave wall. "Now…the Jedi are finished." Exodus told Obi-Wan. "Kenobi, you are the last surviving Jedi of the Order. How do you feel about that?" "Last surviving Jedi?" Obi-Wan said, choking. Exodus laughed again. "These Jedi Clones my faithful ex-apprentice Dragus created have now been dispatched on every planet in the galaxy. Right at this very moment, Jedi Clones are striking down Jedi on Kashyyyk, coloring the rivers red with their blood. Innocent civilians are falling to their knees, begging for their lives to be spared. But no. Jedi Clones know no mercy whatsoever. They will strike them down if they get in their way." "YOU MONSTER!" Obi-Wan screamed. "Shall I kill him now, Master?" Koon asked Exodus. "No." Exodus replied. "He may be of help to us." "I'll never join you." Obi-Wan snarled. "We'll see about—" But Exodus didn't have time to finish. He and his new apprentice were hit by an overly powerful Force Blast coming from Obi-Wan. Blue shockwaves rippled the cave walls, making Force Crystals fall and shatter. Obi-Wan guessed all the Jedi Clones do were follow orders judging by the fact the Kit Fistos that were blocking the exit just ran after Exodus. But Obi-Wan's Force Blast was too powerful for them. They smashed against the cave walls and fell mangled to the ground. Koon and Exodus disappeared into the vast stretch of darkness that lay beyond the cave. Quickly, Obi-Wan hurried out of the cave and back into the medical center.

Obi-Wan was standing inside the _Amber Crow. _It felt so empty. Nya wasn't there. Anakin wasn't there. Quinlan wasn't there. Koon wasn't there. Three of them were dead. Massacred. One was a new Sith Apprentice. Obi-Wan was hovering outside of Polis Massa, with his thumbs on the missile-fire buttons. He drummed his fingers on them. He wanted to press them. He really did. But he just couldn't find the heart to kill Koon. Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, tears streaming down his faces. The mission was a failure. Exodus was still alive, and was thriving. The army of Jedi Clones was still upright, and ready to strike. The entire Jedi Order was now destroyed. Obi-Wan was the last surviving the Jedi. The words kept running through his head, like some sort of annoying tune. _You're the last surviving Jedi. You're the last surviving Jedi. You're the last surviving Jedi. An innocent Twi'Lek girl was massacred by none other than yourself. Your loved apprentice and your friend now both lie dead with bloody holes in their chests. And your respected Jedi Master is now a ruthless Sith Lord by the name of Darth Spidol…_Obi-Wan tried to press his thumbs down. Exodus would be dead. But Koon would be destroyed. Obi-Wan's thoughts conflicted with him. His mind knew there was still good in Koon. There was a chance to return him to the Light. But his body wanted to turn Polis Massa into a big dust cloud and end this whole thing right now. Yet, he found himself unable to make a move. "Goodbye, Master Plo Koon." Obi-Wan said, sniffling. "And may the Force be with you." Then Obi-Wan turned the _Amber Crow _around, and without further hesitation, flew out of sight from the rocky planetoid of Polis Massa.

**THE END**


End file.
